Ese fin de semana
by danhablack
Summary: El fin de semana que habían pasado juntos era uno de los recuerdos más apasionados de Hermione lástima fuera un secreto, su trabajo anterior no encajaba con vida que llevaba ahora pero cuando el volvió a aparecer en su vida invitándola a pasarlo igual de bien que la primera vez? cuando su aventura se convirtiera en algo mas descubriría que Draco también tenia un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente hermosa que tal soy nueva, o bueno no tanto ya eh publicado otras historias pero ningún Dramione, estoy aquí para compartirles esta historia que a mí personalmente me encanto. Es la adaptación de un libro; como se imaginaran les cambio los nombres a los personajes y los modifico un poco para que concuerden con los personajes.

Por favor les agradecería que me hicieran saber si les gusta la idea o si lo borro.

En caso de que les haya gustado seguiré la historia y estaré subiendo otros más.

Sin mas aquí les dejo el Argumento y el primer capitulo

_**Argumento:**_

_Juntos habían pasado dos noches que ella jamás podría olvidar…_

_El fin de semana que había pasado en Las Vegas junto a Draco Malfoy era uno de los recuerdos más apasionados de Hermione Granger. Lástima que también fuera uno de sus mayores secretos. Y es que haberse pagado la universidad con lo que había ganado trabajando como bailarina exótica no encajaba demasiado bien con el nivel de vida que tenía en la actualidad._

_Pero cuando Draco volvió a aparecer en su vida, ¿podría Hermione rechazar su invitación a pasarlo igual de bien que la primera vez? No podría resistirse a la tentación._

_Lo que no sospechaba era que, cuando su aventura se convirtiera en algo más comprometido, descubriría que Draco también tenía un oscuro secreto… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

Hermione Granger se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio con una mueca.

—Estoy harta.

Andrew, su ayudante, le pasó una taza de café.

—Como todos. La subasta nos trae locos —se inclinó sobre la mesa de ella y susurró con aire conspirador—: Creo que hasta el jefe se quedó ayer después de las cinco.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de café para ocultar una sonrisa. Si Blaise Pascowitz, presidente de la casa de subastas Callibro desde antes de que Moisés separara las aguas, trabajaba horas extras, la subasta que tendría lugar menos de una semana después debía de ser realmente extraordinaria. Y ello aumentó su ansiedad. Ella sólo era ayudante del conservador. Era la primera vez que le daban la oportunidad de ocuparse de una subasta y sin duda se debía a que su jefa estaba en ese momento con permiso de maternidad. Aún así, el señor Pascowitz podría haber elegido a cualquier otro de los tres ayudantes.

—¿Cuántos artículos más hay que inventariar? —preguntó a Andrew.

—Unos cien.

—Pues esperemos que la cafeína haga efecto pronto. Espera que conteste los e-mails y empezamos.

Andrew se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Siempre estoy disponible para ti.

Hermione esa vez no ocultó la sonrisa. Miró su ordenador y empezó el proceso de contestar su correo.

Andrew era un buen ayudante, y probablemente una de las razones principales de que el presidente se hubiera fijado en ella después de llevar sólo dos años trabajando en la casa de subastas. Andrew era un licenciado de la Universidad de Nueva York con un ojo increíble para las antigüedades. También era un futuro icono de la moda, por lo menos en opinión de él.

En realidad, ella consideraba que sus trajes de pantalones a rayas moradas combinados con camisas gris paloma eran un poco exagerados. Pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie, puesto que Andrew era brillante.

Aunque ella se había licenciado la primera de la clase en una carrera doble de Historia y Empresariales, había estudiado en la Universidad de Nevada, en Las Vegas, que no era precisamente Harvard. Y en su historia familiar había muchas camareras. Andrew venía de buena familia, por lo que se había criado con clase, además era una de esas personas con un cociente intelectual fuera de lo común. Hermione había tenido mucha suerte de que se lo asignaran a ella.

Estaba terminando de leer el correo cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Señorita Granger, ¿tiene un momento para un cliente potencial? —preguntó Andrew.

Andrew sólo se dirigía a ella de aquel modo tan formal cuando tenía a un VIP en la oficina, por Io que la joven reprimió un gemido. Apenas se había tomado media taza de café.

—Por supuesto. Hágalo pasar.

Segundos más tarde se abría la puerta de su despacho y entraba Andrew, seguido de otro hombre. Un hombre guapísimo vestido con tejanos desgastados y camiseta blanca. Un hombre moreno, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y una mandíbula escultural.

Un hombre al que ella reconoció.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, intentó tragar su miedo y extendió la mano, confiando en que hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente para que él hubiera olvidado cierto fin de semana en Las Vegas.

No tuvo suerte.

Sus manos se unieron al mismo tiempo que sus miradas. Él la reconoció y sonrió divertido.

—Señorita Granger —dijo.

—Señorita Granger, éste es Dra…

—Oh, ella sabe quién soy —dijo Draco Malfoy, mirándola todavía a los ojos, sosteniendo aún su mano.

Hermione resistió el impulso de derretirse allí mismo entre recuerdos de piel caliente, jadeos y una satisfacción intensa, y apartó la mano. Miró a Andrew, quien le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

—¿Siempre viste así? —preguntó Draco cuando se cerró la puerta.

—Sí.

—¿Es daltónico?

—No que yo sepa.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que tiene que haber de todo —él bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de ella, mirada que fue dejando marcas ardientes a su paso.

Ella luchó contra su atracción, contra los recuerdos en los que no tenía sentido pensar. Era como si los últimos seis años hubieran desaparecido en un momento. Pero debajo del deseo que, inexplicablemente, no había disminuido, había una extraña combinación de miedo y rabia.

¿Acaso no había luchado con fiereza para salir de su antigua vida? ¿No se había convencido de que las decisiones salvajes e impulsivas no llevaban a nada productivo? ¿No tenía ahora la respetabilidad que siempre había anhelado? ¿Y no valía la pena hacer sacrificios a cambio de tener un despacho propio, un ayudante y su primera subasta?

Él se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio.

—Siempre he pensado que la expresión «¡qué pequeño es el mundo!» era un poco trillada, pero es lo que estamos viviendo.

Ella permanecía en pie. En ese momento todas las ventajas le parecían importantes.

—Supongo que sí.

La mirada de él volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Estás diferente.

—Tú no.

Recordaba la misma media sonrisa en su rostro cuando la había mirado en el escenario del club de Las Vegas donde ella bailaba para pagarse la universidad. Allí era una chica anónima y osada. Exótica y sensual. Muy poco vestida. Una chica que ocultaba su ambición detrás de un nombre artístico y gruesas capas de laca y pintalabios.

—¿Qué ha sido de Hermy Powers? —preguntó él con voz profunda y ronca.

—Se fue. No volverá.

—¡Qué lástima! Me gustaba.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante.

—A mí no —abrió los ojos y se obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Es ése modo de hablarle a un posible benefactor?

Hermione se sentó con lentitud.

—No, pero puesto que tú no lo eres, me siento muy cómoda yendo al grano.

—Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba —sonrió él—. Sólo soy un aventurero que persigue un sueño.

Y sin embargo, ella se había sentido tentada de seguirlo. Había considerado seriamente cambiar su futuro y sus sueños por aquel hombre.

—¿No lo eres?

—La mayor parte del tiempo. ¿No me vas a preguntar si encontré el diamante Sierra?

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Sí.

Se sentía impresionada a su pesar. Durante el breve tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él le había asegurado que estaba a punto de encontrar un gran tesoro y alcanzar la fama. Aunque la química entre ellos era fantástica y se mostraba encantador y divertido, ella no creyó ni una palabra de lo que decía. Se parecía demasiado al desfile interminable de hombres que entraban en los casinos de Las Vegas con el signo del dólar en los ojos y planes infalibles para hacer saltar la banca.

Ahora, sin embargo, reconocía lo distinto que había sido él de aquellos soñadores. Sus planes no descansaban en la suerte del juego, sino en una investigación sólida. También reconocía que una gema del tamaño y la fama del Sierra podía proporcionar mucha publicidad a su subasta.

—¿Todavía lo tienes?

—A ti seguramente te gustaría tenerlo en tu próxima subasta.

Ella se recostó en la silla. Por eso había ido allí. No intentaba escarbar en el pasado ni poner en peligro su reputación. Buscaba hacer dinero.

—Naturalmente —contestó.

—Lo siento, lo vendí poco después de encontrarlo —inclinó a un lado la cabeza—. Me sorprende que no estés enterada.

Después del fin de semana salvaje que habían pasado juntos, ella había considerado la idea de investigar un poco. Había estado más de cien veces a punto de acercarse al amigo que les había presentado para preguntarle por la historia del sexy y misterioso Draco Malfoy.

Pero Hermione sólo había buscado diversión en aquel fin de semana. Ella no era como su madre, que creía en las historias y promesas que le contaban los hombres. Además, no quería que se corriera la voz por el club de que se había acostado con un cliente. Necesitaba aquel trabajo y Draco era un riesgo demasiado grande. Años más tarde, su discreción se vio compensada cuando su jefe consintió en decir que había trabajado allí de camarera cuando las personas que pensaban contratarla llamaban para pedir referencias suyas.

—Pensé que era mejor una ruptura limpia —contestó.

—Te esperé en el aeropuerto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es cierto —puso las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué estás aquí?

—Quiero ver la esmeralda.

—¿La esmeralda de la familia Veros?

Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Sí, la misma.

Aunque ella sentía curiosidad por el interés de él, sabía que era imposible que tuviera el dinero necesario para comprar la esmeralda. Nadie podía convertir la aventura de cazar tesoros en una profesión tan provechosa.

Sonrió con cortesía.

—La subasta es la próxima semana. Si quieres un catálogo…

Él se puso en pie.

—Quiero ver la esmeralda ahora.

—No enseñamos los artículos con antelación. En la subasta…

—Sí los enseñáis. A los clientes VIP —él la miró a los ojos—. Creo que te alegrarás de hacerle un favor a un viejo amigo.

—Tú no eres un amigo.

—No, fui mucho más. ¿O no?

Por la mente de ella cruzaron visiones de piel brillante, músculos marcados y ojos verdes ardientes. A lo largo de los años había habido momentos en los que estaba segura de poder olerlo, momentos en los que sabía, sin ningún género de dudas, que él había estado en su coche o en su apartamento. Por supuesto, no era cierto. Pero los recuerdos de ellos juntos eran tan fuertes, tan vívidos, que no podía apartarlos por completo por mucho que lo intentara.

—No fuimos nada —contestó.

Él se llevó las manos al corazón.

—Ah, has herido mis sentimientos.

—No quiero entrar en una confrontación contigo.

—Pues no lo hagas. Enséñame la esmeralda.

Ella suspiró ante la determinación de él. Quizá había oído rumores sobre la belleza de la gema, quería verla y había confiado en seducir a la directora de la subasta para que se la enseñara. Y ahora utilizaba su vínculo pasado para abrirse paso hasta la cámara acorazada. Tal vez la piedra había estado perdida en otra época y él había intentado encontrarla. Quizá un competidor se le había adelantado.

O quizá había intentado robarla y había fracasado.

Debería echarlo de su despacho. Debería llamar al personal de seguridad y pedir que lo sacaran de allí. En seis años debería haber reunido fuerzas suficientes para decirle que no. Y en lugar de eso se sentía tentada de concederle lo que pedía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por los viejos tiempos? ¿En agradecimiento por dos noches de locura?

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado encontrar una razón complicada o una justificación para romper las normas, sabía que el motivo real era mucho más sencillo.

Aquel hombre la fascinaba.

Se sentía atraída hacia él como una polilla hacia la llama, aunque el riesgo de quemarse era inconfundible.

Se levantó, y procuró hacerlo con gracia y confianza. Él tenía que notar la diferencia entre Hermione y Hermy. Se había hecho una nueva vida y no permitiría que apareciera él a ponerla en peligro.

¿Y qué ocurriría si le dejaba ver la piedra?

Probablemente que él saldría de allí y de su vida más rápidamente.

Dio la vuelta a la mesa y avanzó hacia la puerta. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—¿Me sigues? —preguntó, pues él no se había movido.

La mirada de él recorrió su cuerpo una vez más; después se levantó perezosamente.

—Por supuesto.

Se incorporó y su aroma la rodeó, seguido inmediatamente por los recuerdos, como si hubieran pasado seis minutos en lugar de seis años.

Recordó el calor de su cuerpo, el contacto de la piel de él bajo sus dedos, el placer intenso que le había proporcionado… y que no había experimentado ni antes ni después. Recordó el hotel de lujo, la cena cara y el champán. Él le había dicho que todo aquello era gratis, un regalo de un amigo jugador que había decidido dirigirse a Montecarlo en lugar de a Las Vegas ese fin de semana. El encantador y exótico misterio de Draco la había seducido sin nada más que una sonrisa y la promesa de pasarlo bien.

Y lo habían pasado bien.

Al menos durante dos días.

Más allá de eso, ella sabía que la oferta de él de que lo acompañara carecía de solidez. Ella bailaba con ropa ligera en un escenario. Conocía su lugar en el mundo. Fuera cual fuera la ambición de él, ella también tenía ambiciones propias. Y no incluían correr por el mundo gracias a la generosidad de un amigo ni perseguir tesoros. Ni siquiera había considerado la idea de que estarían juntos más tiempo del que tardara en llegar el aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él.

Su aparición era inesperada y curiosa. Algo que ella no podía descartar fácilmente. Porque había empezado a preguntarse si la ambición no sería un camino solitario y vacío. ¿Porque había tenido años para darse cuenta de lo especiales que habían sido los breves momentos que pasaron juntos? ¿o porque la conexión entre ellos había sido muy fuerte?

—Sólo tengo unos minutos —dijo al fin.

—Eso mismo dijiste cuando entramos en el taxi hace seis años —él se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Esta noche ocurrirá lo mismo?

Ella se apartó.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Cuando cruzaron el despacho exterior, Andrew escribía en su ordenador.

—Voy al almacén. Volveré en unos minutos.

—Sí, señorita Granger.

Hermione lo bendijo por saber cuándo debía adoptar una imagen de profesionalidad distante.

Después de pasar varios puntos de seguridad, tanto mecánicos como humanos, Draco y ella llegaron al almacén. Con la proximidad de la subasta, había docenas de personas por allí, revisando inventario, organizando la zona de recepción y abriendo cajones.

—Malle Callibro construyó todo un imperio —comentó Draco, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Está su nombre en la entrada.

—Por supuesto.

Y por supuesto, Draco Malfoy no sabía nada personal de una mujer de clase alta como Malle, que había roto las reglas y hecho Io inesperado y se había abierto camino en el mundo. Hermione suponía que subir desde un club barato de Las Vegas hasta una prestigiosa casa de subastas de Manhattan también se podía considerar un logro.

—Supuestamente tuvo más de cincuenta amantes en su vida —comentó Draco.

—Tonterías. Con esas cifras, no habría tenido tiempo de construir su imperio —ella se detuvo en la puerta de la cámara acorazada donde se guardaban las joyas.

—Personalmente, prefiero la calidad a la cantidad —comentó él.

—No me digas —ella le sonrió por encima del hombro—. Jamás lo habría adivinado.

Él se acercó más a ella.

—¿No consideras que el tiempo que pasamos juntos tuvo calidad?

Ella luchó contra el tono íntimo de su voz y contra el aroma cálido y masculino que acariciaba su olfato.

—Estuvo… bien.

No la vio, pero pudo sentir la sonrisa de él.

—Bien, ¿eh?

—Sólo fue un fin de semana.

—¿Como muchos otros anteriores y posteriores?

¿Cómo había conseguido arrinconarla? Si le decía que sí, quedaría como una mujer promiscua. Si le decía que no, él seguramente sonreiría de satisfacción, como si fuera el mejor amante del planeta.

Desde luego para ella lo era.

Pero aquélla no era la cuestión.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres ver la esmeralda?

É1 le rozó la barbilla con gentileza con un dedo.

—Claro.

—Apártate.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que introducir la clave de la puerta.

Draco se apartó y se volvió de espaldas.

Ella introdujo la clave, esperó un momento para estar segura de que se desactivaban todos los sensores láser y las alarmas y tiró de la puerta. Ese momento, apartada de la mirada ardiente de él, le dio ocasión de recuperar un tanto la compostura. Ya no sentía curiosidad por las razones de él para querer ver la joya. Solo quería que se marchara.

Le recordaba un pasado que ella había luchado mucho por olvidar. La tentaba. Le hacía pensar en sábanas revueltas y miembros entrelazados, una distracción que no podía permitirse. Le mostraría la joya y se despediría de él. El volvería a perseguir sus sueños y ella a comprobar una vez más el inventario. Él a su caos y ella a su orden. El único modo en que ambos serían felices.

Encendió las luces y entró en la pequeña habitación. Las paredes estaban forradas de negro y las luces del techo simulaban la luz natural, que mostraba los fallos en piezas de menor calidad pero iluminaba bien la perfección de las joyas más valiosas. Las vitrinas de cristal, colocadas en forma de U, invitaban al espectador al centro de la sala.

Draco tenía razón. Ella llevaba clientes VIP allí. En las últimas semanas había acompañado a cinco, dos de los cuales querían ver la esmeralda Varas específicamente. Y aunque él no era un VIP, sabría apreciar la pieza tanto como ella. Era una da las pocas personas a las que les importaba de dónde venía y lo que representaba.

—Está en el rincón —dijo ella, al parecer innecesariamente, pues Draco avanzaba ya en esa dirección.

Él no dijo nada por un momento y Hermione se quedó detrás, suponiendo que querría impregnarse bien del magnífico corte y la claridad de la joya. Aunque de verdad tuviera dinero para pujar por ella, la joven sabía que no necesitaba darle un precio. El azul verdoso profundo de la gema y sus mínimos defectos detectables por el ojo humano eran raros y la diferenciaban de otras esmeraldas de un modo tan evidente como el famoso brillante Hope, que brillaba, no con un brillo claro como los diamantes comunes, sino con un brillo azul ante los millones de turistas que pasaban por el Smithsonian.

El único inconveniente había sido el engarce de la joya Veros. El broche de oro y plata que la rodeaba reflejaba demasiado la luz y no realzaba la esmeralda. Después de mucho suplicar, Hermione había conseguido convencer a la familia de que, si querían pujas altas, tendrían que permitir que la casa de subastas mostrara la esmeralda sola para que el comprador pudiera verla bien desde todos los ángulos.

Ahora la pieza yacía sin adornos encima de un cojinete de tela negra.

—Es asombrosa —susurró él.

—Sí que lo es.

—He visto fotos, pero nunca imaginaba…

Ella sonrió; comprendía bien su admiración. Recordó que él amaba las cosas bellas. Cosas bellas y caras. Y aunque ella tenía un rostro pasable y un cuerpo exuberante cuando se conocieron, también era vulgar. En apariencia y de profesión. Todo eso había cambiado. Ahora usaba el cerebro en lugar del cuerpo, aunque seguía teniendo un cuerpo lujurioso, para aquellos que se tomaran la molestia de mirar debajo de de sus trajes de estilo conservador, pero sentía todavía el barniz de la vulgaridad. Quizá lo sentiría siempre.

—Tengo pinzas y lupa, si quieres mirarla mejor —comentó.

—Gracias.

Hermione rodeó el mostrador, tomó las herramientas necesarias e introdujo otra clave, que le permitía acceder a la vitrina que contenía la esmeralda. La casa de subastas no corría riesgos con su inventario y la esmeralda era uno de los artículos más valiosos. Retiró la bandeja que contenía la piedra y se apartó un poco para verlo trabajar.

Draco usaba las pinzas y la lupa como un profesional, con manos fuertes y capaces, y la esmeralda lanzaba destellos en un millón de direcciones y parecía resplandecer desde dentro, como un objeto de una historia mitológica.

Curiosamente, eso le recordó a ella su segunda noche juntos. Después de haber hecho el amor de un modo increíble en la ducha, se habían sentado en la cama ataviados con albornoces a comer langosta que les había llevado el servicio de habitaciones. Draco se había levantado de pronto para regresar unos momentos más tarde con una tela negra, que le tendió a ella.

Dentro de la tela doblada había un anillo, un zafiro de cuatro quilates rodeado de diamantes. Una pieza exquisita, de un color profundo y misterioso, como el Océano Pacífico, frío y cálido al mismo tiempo.

Draco le explicó que el anillo se había perdido cuando un hombre lo había empeñado con rabia después de que su esposa se divorciara de él. La pareja había vuelto a reunirse hacía poco y el hombre quería recuperarlo. Había contratado a Draco para que lo encontrara, cosa que había hecho.

Pero Draco dijo que, por primera vez en su carrera, había sentido tentaciones de quedarse un tesoro y le puso el anillo a ella en el dedo.

—Es del color de tus ojos —le había dicho él.

En esos momentos, él dijo:

—La quiero.

Ella parpadeó para alejar el pasado e intentó concentrarse en el presente. La esmeralda. Se refería a la esmeralda. No estaba allí para verla a ella. No estaba allí para darle regalos.

—Supongo que sí —repuso con frialdad, mientras devolvía la esmeralda y su bandeja a la vitrina—. Y también muchas personas más. Puedes pujar el miércoles en la subasta.

—No lo entiendes. Ya es mía.

—¿Tuya? —ella enarcó las cejas con incredulidad—. No digas tonterías. La esmeralda pertenece a… —se interrumpió porque él le pasó unas fotografías que había sacado del bolsillo de atrás.

Eran fotografías en blanco y negro. La primera de una mujer joven y hermosa que llevaba un vestido de alta costura, guantes blancos clásicos y un collar magnífico al cuello en el momento de ser presentada al rey de Inglaterra.

De acuerdo, aquello era… inesperado.

¿De dónde había sacado Draco esas fotos?

¿De la biblioteca? ¿De Internet?

Pero las fotos estaban amarillentas y arrugadas en los bordes, no eran fotos recientes.

Hermione apartó aquel pensamiento perturbador de su mente, así como también la visión, aún más perturbadora, de él robándolas de algún álbum familiar.

Siguió mirando las fotos, que mostraban a la misma mujer sonriente y posando, bailando y haciendo una reverencia. La constante en todas las fotos eran el vestido y el collar increíble que llevaba al cuello. Un collar con una esmeralda.

Pero las fotos eran en blanco y negro y la piedra del collar podía ser cristal. Podía ser de cualquier color. Las fotos también podían estar alteradas. En la era de la tecnología digital, todo era posible.

Por otra parte… Hermione estaba bastante segura de reconocer a la mujer de las fotos. Sophia Graystone. Una mujer de la alta sociedad que había sido rebelde en su juventud, pero que después se había casado y convertido en una de las filántropas mas respetadas de la ciudad. Una amiga íntima de Malle Callibro. En el despacho de la directora había una foto de ambas fumando puros en un club y riendo como si el mundo existiera simplemente para divertirlas.

—Es Sophia Graystone —le dijo a Draco—.¿Y qué?

—La esmeralda de esas fotos es la misma que ves en la vitrina —contestó el.

—¡Oh, por favor! Son fotos en blanco y negro y…

—Es la misma —insistió él.

Ella no contesto.

Draco la miró a los ojos.

—Sophia era amiga íntima de Malle Callibro.

—Eso me han dicho. Oye, yo…

—También es mi abuela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Draco vio palidecer a Hermione. Vio que le temblaban las manos con las que sostenía las fotos.

Deseaba reconfortarla y darle seguridad, pero había demasiado en juego. ¿Acaso no había ido allí con la esperanza de pillarla desprevenida?

A pesar de eso, le dolía verla herida.

—Sophia Graystone es mi abuela —repitió.

Hermione lo miró primero a él, después las fotos y luego de nuevo a él.

—Entonces, tú eres…

—increíblemente rico y privilegiado —sonrió él con gentileza—. Sí, eso me temo.

Ella dejó las fotos en la vitrina y retrocedió un paso.

—Me mentiste.

—No, creo que no —como siempre, había sido cauteloso y había dado pocos detalles de sí mismo. Para algunos, sus palabras podrían considerarse una mentira; para otros, simplemente autoprotección—. Te dije que me ganaba la vida buscando tesoros y tú asumiste que era un soñador sin un centavo. Supongo que yo alenté esa asunción. Tengo la sensación de haberme pasado la mitad de la vida esquivando a mujeres que tenían la vista fija en mi cuenta corriente.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué horror!

—Creo que no me he explicado bien… Soy un soñador. Simplemente, no estoy sin blanca.

—No exactamente.

La palabra multimillonarios en relación con la riqueza de su familia, resultaba arrogante y ridícula, aunque era cierta. Había ocultado esa verdad a la bailarina de Las Vegas a la que había conocido tan íntimamente. Aunque después de pasar unas cuantas horas juntos, se había dado cuenta de que ella no necesitaba protección, de que era una mujer admirable y asombrosa.

Aun así, había guardado silencio. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ser amado y aceptado por lo que era y no por quién era. Por eso había aprovechado aquella oportunidad. Por eso le había dejado asumir que sus únicas ambiciones eran la fama y la fortuna.

En resumen, había mentido.

En cierto modo, se avergonzaba de aquella decisión. Había deseado su cuerpo, había sentido curiosidad por su mente, pero no la habría presentado en el salón de la casa de su abuela en Park Avenue.

¿No era, después de todo, un hipócrita?

—Siento haberte mentido, aunque no todo fue mentira. Es cierto que busco tesoros perdidos para clientes. Me fascinan la historia y las joyas de familia. La diferencia es que puedo pagarme yo mismo mis búsquedas. Es mi modo de devolver algo a la comunidad. Mi familia alienta los servicios a la sociedad —levantó una mano—. No, no solo es eso; se nos exige dar algo a la comunidad. Prácticamente, es un lema de familia.

—¡Qué generoso por tu parte!

Draco ignoró su sarcasmo. Se lo merecía.

Pero había mucho más en juego que lemas y aventuras pasadas.

—Es lo que hago.

A ella le brillaron los ojos y se apartó todavía más de él.

—Buscas tesoros.

—Sí.

—Pero no por dinero.

—Normalmente no. Lo hago para encontrar legados perdidos.

—¡Oh, por favor! —musitó ella.

—Es cierto.

—O sea que eres un hombre generoso y altruista.

—Naturalmente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué este tesoro?

Él no esperaba que ella lo escuchara y se sintió aliviado por que no lo hubiera echado del edificio. Aquello habría complicado bastante su misión.

Necesitaba a Hermione de su lado. Necesitaba que creyera en él. No iba a resultar fácil demostrar que la esmeralda pertenecía a su familia y era vital contar con un aliado en el campo contrario.

—Evidentemente, por la relación familiar. Es algo que llevo muchos años buscando. Cuando vi las fotos de la subasta, supe que la había encontrado —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba si debía contarlo todo—. Imagínate como me sorprendió ver tu nombre en la lista de contacto.

—Mi…—ella se interrumpió y achicó los ojos—. Tú me conocías como Hermy Powers.

—Sabía quién eras menos de veinticuatro horas después de salir de Las Vegas.

Ella apartó la vista, avergonzada.

—Sentía curiosidad —él bajo la voz—. Perdona. No pretendía inmiscuirme.

—No importa —repuso ella—. Si la esmeralda pertenece tu familia, ¿cómo crees que ha llegado aquí?

—Se la robaron a mi abuela hace muchos años.

—No me digas. ¡Qué tragedia!

—Pues sí —repuso él, algo picado por su tono de voz.

Aunque no esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, tampoco esperaba que se mostrara tan fría y dura. Recordaba su risa y el desafío burlón de sus ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado para que hubiera cambiado tanto?

—¿Tienes pruebas de ese robo? —quiso saber ella.

—Tengo la reclamación al seguro.

—Fechada en mil novecientos cuarenta…

—Y nueve.

—¿Y el agente de seguros puede declarar eso?

—Ha muerto.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No éramos íntimos.

—Aun así, debe ser una pérdida trágica para tu familia y tu… —ella hizo una mueca —legado.

Si creía que se iba a librar de él insultándolo, estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Dudas de mi palabra de que le robaron la esmeralda a mi familia?

Ella apretó los labios.

—Hum. Déjame pensar… —lo miró a los ojos—. Sí.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

La pasión siempre engendraba pasión, expresada bien en afecto o en conflicto. Podía soportarlo. Se había aprovechado de eso muchas veces antes. Había confiado en que su historia pasada los uniera, aunque solo fuera un poco. Le habría gustado ganarse la confianza de ella con coqueteos y bromas.

Pero podía ser duro. Fuerte. Despiadado.

Dio la vuelta a las vitrinas y avanzó hacia ella, sintiendo el peso de cada paso.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más se abrían los ojos de ella.

Siempre había sido encantador con ella. Pero aquel día era diferente.

Aquel día ella tenía lo que él buscaba. Ella le miraba y se notaba que dudaba de su palabra. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que la tocara, desde que sintiera la tensión y la necesidad entre ellos.

Ese día, a pesar de toda lógica, de la distancia y de los puntos de vista opuestos, la seguía deseando.

Cuando la atrajo hacia sí, el calor del cuerpo de ella se fundió con el suyo. El perfume sensual que era parte de ella y parte reacción química entre ellos invadía su olfato. Invitándolo. La intimidad que habían compartido embargó sus sentidos. Recuerdos de la piel cálida y sedosa de ella le inundaron como si la joven le hubiera agarrado físicamente por el cuello.

Aunque, en realidad, le había agarrado por más abajo.

Y tenía unas manos asombrosas.

—La esmeralda es mía —consiguió decir él, con voz ronca por el deseo reprimido.

—Me parece que no, chico aventurero. Está en mi vitrina. Está en mi lista de subastas.

—Yo no soy un chico.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Es muy propio de un hombre discutir, no los hechos, sino un supuesto ataque a su virilidad —bajó un dedo por el pecho de él y sonrió—. Te has ablandado con los años, Draco. ¡Lástima!

Cuando él le agarró el dedo, casi podía sentir cómo le hervía la sangre. Llevaba más de una década persiguiendo aquella joya. Había seguido pistas falsas, sobornado a gente, había fracasado y vuelto a empezar. Había conocido el ridículo y seguido luchando a través de las dudas de su familia, amigos y colegas.

Y cuando por fin tenía la esmeralda al alcance de su mano, y estaba en juego el honor de su familia, no tenía la menor intención de ceder.

Ni siquiera por el abandono sensual de la mujer que tenía ante sí.

Le apretó el dedo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, te gustaba duro, así que debe decepcionarte mucho encontrarme blando.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron. Entreabrió los labios.

Tal vez la coraza de hielo que se había construido no fuera tan espesa después de todo. Quizá recordaba el calor que habían compartido. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera desabrocharle los botones del traje, antes de poder ver aquel cuerpo exuberante que tanto se empeñaba ella en esconder?

Se había prometido a sí mismo que se mostraría profesional, ya que aquel no era momento para buscar sexo. Ahora sólo confiaba en que ese objetivo durara más de veinte minutos.

Ella sonrió, pero no de un modo invitador.

—Si tuviera alguna intención de continuar donde lo dejamos hace seis años, quizás si me sintiera decepcionada.

—Yo no te he ofrecido nada.

Ella volvió a sonreír con ojos burlones.

—Pues claro que sí.

—¿Entonces esto será estrictamente profesional?

—Esto no durará más de diez minutos, así que sí, yo diría que sí.

—Tú me das la esmeralda y yo me marcho. Sí, diez minutos pueden ser suficientes.

—No tan deprisa —ella pareció divertida—. Crees de verdad que es tuya.

—Sé que lo es.

—Demuéstramelo.

Draco apretó los puños a los costados para reprimir las ganas de agarrarla. O de estrangularla. Le enfurecía que se divirtiera a su costa. ¿Por qué no estaba tan tensa como él? ¿Por que un contacto fortuito y una sonrisa sensual bastaban para excitarlo?

Quería recuperar el contacto de otro tiempo. Quería verla en posición horizontal durante horas.

«Pero no tanto como quieres la esmeralda, idiota. Sé encantador. Consigue lo que quieres y ya te preocuparás después de lo demás».

—Hablemos de ello mientras cenamos.

—Ya tengo planes para la cena.

—Pues tomemos una copa —él miró su reloj—. A las seis. En _Thai Bistro_. Esta calle abajo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía te gusta la comida tailandesa? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué importa eso? Sólo vamos a tomar una copa.

—Tienes razón —Draco forzó una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿quedamos así?

Ella extendió la mano, indicando claramente que quería que saliera de la cámara acorazada.

—Seguro. Estaré impaciente.

—Lo decía como si pasar tiempo con él fuera una tortura. Draco, para reprimir su mal humor, pensó en el legado de su familia que tenía tan cerca de su alcance. Aquella esmeralda contenía respuestas de su pasado y no tenía intención de dejarla escapar.

—Piensa en los contactos profesionales que podrías hacer con mi familia y sus amigos. ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con el nieto de Sophia Graystone?

Ella cerró la puerta de la cámara acorazada y la alarma se instaló automáticamente, con una serie de pitidos.

—No particularmente, no.

Él tendría que ver lo que podía hacer para conseguir que cambiara de idea.

Hermione se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando se acercaba la entrada del _Thai Bistro._ El corazón le latía con fuerza y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la sonrisa invitadora de Draco ni el recuerdo de su cuerpo cálido y las cosas sorprendentes que podía hacer con él.

Ya la había tentado en otra ocasión hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar su objetivo de ganar dinero para la universidad, de trabajar duro para conseguir una profesión y una vida respetables. Le había ofrecido la posibilidad de una vida sin reglas, sin estructura ni, o al menos eso creía ella en ese momento, seguridad.

Descubrir que él tenía toda la seguridad, alias dólares, que necesitaba y alguna más resultaba enloquecedor. Frustrante. Y, posiblemente también inteligente. El hecho de que hubiera mentido a una bailarina exótica con la que había ligado en Las Vegas resultaba muy comprensible.

Las preguntas que le interesaban a ella eran otras. ¿Habría renunciado a sus grandes planes de haber conocido la cuenta bancaria de él durante aquellos dos días de locura?

¿Lo habría seguido en ese caso?

¿Habría renunciado a sus objetivos por dinero?

El hecho de no saberlo la volvía tan irritable en ese momento como durante la mañana, cuando Draco le había hablado de su familia.

Por supuesto, ella había comprobado su historia. Después de confesar de mala gana a Andrew su historia pasada y presente con Draco, ambos habían buscado en Internet, con la esperanza de encontrar un fallo en la historia de Draco, de descubrir dudas de que fuera el nieto de la famosa Sophia Graystone.

Andrew, con sus contactos en la alta sociedad, había llamado a un amigo, que había llamado a un amigo para indagar. Y sus indagaciones habían confirmado que el rebelde Draco Malfoy era miembro de la dinastía Graystone.

Peor aún, más tarde, al quedarse sola de nuevo, había encontrado fotos publicadas de Sophia llevando la joya que se parecía a la esmeralda guardada en ese momento en la cámara acorazada de la casa de subastas. Una esmeralda que esperaban vender seis días después por millones de dólares.

La familia Veros, los propietarios actuales de la esmeralda y su jefe, el señor Pascowitz, se iban a llevar un buen disgusto si Draco conseguía probar su afirmación.

Además, había también un riesgo personal para ella y su reputación. No quería que su pasado, del cual Draco era una parte innegable, entorpeciera su presente. El año anterior habían circulado por la oficina fotos de la secretaria de su jefe posando en un concurso de bikinis en la playa, fotos que habían provocado comentarios burlones en los hombres y despreciativos en las mujeres. Poco después habían despedido a la secretaria, supuestamente por faltar demasiado al trabajo. Pero Hermione no tenía dudas de que las fotos habían precipitado ese hecho.

No quería ni imaginar la respuesta que podían tener fotos de ella vestida de corista en un club de Las Vegas.

Todo aquel asunto era un desastre y, sin embargo, a ella sólo se le ocurrían pensamientos salvajes y muy poco apropiados sobre el hombre que causaba todos esos problemas.

Aquel hombre sería su perdición. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Cuando abrió la puerta del restaurante, pensó en la conversación de la mañana con él. No era cierto que tuviera planes para la cena.

Lo que si tenía eran fantasías de pasar tiempo con Draco. Y ninguna de ellas incluía cenar.

EI postre, quizá sí.

Cuando sonó su móvil y reconoció el número de Andrew, contestó enseguida.

—¿Has llegado ya? —preguntó el.

—Estoy en la puerta.

—¿Sigues queriendo que te llame dentro de una hora para un una cita urgente?

—Desde luego.

—Eres débil.

—No lo sabes tú bien.

—Encanto, yo también lo sería si ese hombre me mirara a mí como te mira a ti.

Hermione suspiró.

—Tú no me ayudas nada.

—De acuerdo. Entonces sé fuerte. No te desabroches la blusa.

—Entendido.

—Ni mucho menos los pantalones.

—Llevo falda.

—En ese caso…

—Ahí está.

Andrew suspiró audiblemente.

—¿Qué pinta tiene?

—La misma de antes. Vaqueros. Camiseta blanca.

—Vamos, que está para comérselo.

A Hermione le palpitaron los pezones.

—Sí. Más o menos.

—Ve a por él.

Ella se detuvo camino de la barra.

—¡Andrew!

—De acuerdo, no vayas a por él —hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedes acostarte con él, contarme todos los detalles y seguir manteniendo la integridad de la subasta?

—No veo cómo.

—Pues yo de todos modos iría a por él.

—Se supone que tú tienes que ayudarme.

—Es muy sexy.

—Voy a colgar.

—Siempre que me llames por la mañana.

Hermione cortó la llamada, frustrada y más nerviosa que nunca porque sabía que Andrew no tenía intención de volver a llamarla más tarde. Avanzó hacia Draco con la barbilla levantada e intentando convencerse de que podía mostrarse tranquila y reservada en su presencia.

Las gotas de sudor que caían entre sus pechos traicionaban su confianza forzada, pero las ignoró.

Podía conservar su trabajo y su respetabilidad mientras compartía una bebida con un hombre sexy. Aunque ese hombre pudiera amenazar su trabajo y su respetabilidad. Aunque decidiera jugar sucio y amenazar con revelar su pasado si ella no lo ayudaba conseguir la gema que tenía la responsabilidad de proteger. Aunque aquel hombre añadiera la tentación de un par de noches calientes más en las que las reglas y la respetabilidad quedaran olvidadas entre besos y caricias.

Seguro. Ningún problema.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

Hermione avanzó hacia Draco como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y se sentó en un taburete al lado de él.

—Un Johnny Walker con hielo —pidió al camarero.

Draco paseó la vista por su cuerpo, por su traje Chanel azul pálido y el bolso caro de piel.

—No es una bebida muy remilgada.

—No soy una mujer remilgada.

—Es agradable ver que un trabajo de ejecutiva y un despacho de lujo no te han domado por completo —comentó Draco.

Ella sonrió levemente y levantó su vaso.

—No, supongo que no.

—Mi abuela te llamaría una gran dama.

—¿En serio? —después de la investigación que Andrew y ella habían hecho esa tarde, suponía que aquello podía considerarse un cumplido.

—Y le caerías aún mejor si le devolvieras la esmeralda.

—No es mía para devolvérsela.

—Probaré que pertenece a mi familia.

—Lo estoy deseando. Pero cambiamos de tema. Dime lo que has hecho estos seis años.

Sorprendentemente, él accedió a su petición, cosa que ella le agradeció.

La subasta la tenía estresada y necesitaba una distracción, algo que le impidiera pensar en el escándalo que ocurriría si Draco decidía ir a la prensa con su historia. Sabía que el señor Pascowitz encontraría el modo de echarle la culpa a ella. Le había visto hacer lo mismo con algunos empleados en un par de ocasiones en las que se encontraba en apuros.

Procuró apartar de su mente los pensamientos sobre su jefe para concentrarse en Draco. A pesar de lo rara que pudiera resultar su vida como buscador de legados perdidos, estaba claro que disfrutaba de cada minuto. Había estado en lugares exóticos y, además de registrar tiendas de antigüedades, casas de subastas, casas de empeños y ventas de propiedades, pasaba también muchas horas investigando en bibliotecas de universidades.

Había reunido una colección de arte impresionante y hablaba cuatro idiomas. Había entrevistado a personas de todo tipo, desde príncipes a vagabundos. Había encontrado personas y cosas que no querían que las encontraran. Había ayudado a detener a ladrones y estafadores. Había devuelto collares, anillos e incluso coronas a mujeres mayores y apenadas.

—¿Todas tenían el pelo azul?

Él fingió sentirse insultado.

—¿Dudas de la credibilidad de mis historias?

—No hay duda de que tienes mucha inventiva —y seguramente todas eran ciertas, aunque exageradas—. ¿Qué opina tu abuela de tus hazañas?

—Básicamente las aprueba —sonrió él—. Aunque preferiría que donara algunos de mis hallazgos en lugar de devolvérselos a sus privilegiados dueños. No le gustó nada que recuperara el reloj del señor Capwell.

—¿Te refieres al ex senador Capwell?

Draco sonrió.

—Al mismo.

—¿Por qué no quería que le devolvieras su reloj?

—Porque una noche hizo que mi abuela pagara la cuenta después de invitarlos a sus amigos y a ella a copas en un club.

Hermione lo miró confusa.

—¿Está enfadada con él por la cuenta de un bar?

—Era una cuenta de diez mil dólares.

—Ah. Eso lo explica. ¿Y por qué buscaste su reloj?

—Porque confiaba en que el rastro me llevaría a lugares embarazosos.

—¿Y fue así?

—Pues sí —sonrió él.

—Eres un bandido.

Él levantó su botella de cerveza.

—Eso es algo que debes recordar cuando tratas conmigo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No me das miedo, Draco. Ya nada me da miedo.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya y rozó con el pulgar la muñeca de ella.

—Siempre he pensado que eras valiente. De hecho… —le acarició la mejilla—, creo que eres admirable.

Ella se apartó de su mano y miró a otro lado.

—En el fondo, soy exactamente la misma que hace seis años.

—¿Una bailarina?

—Una superviviente.

—Eso es bueno.

—Pues claro que sí.

Él le sujetó la barbilla con la mano.

—¿Y por qué te avergüenzas?

—No lo hago —ella forzó una sonrisa.

Recordó las mansiones que había visitado por su trabajo en los últimos años, todas ellas casas que contenían tesoros valiosos, todas perfectas hasta el mas mínimo detalle decorativo, refinadas y de buen gusto.

Pensó después en el apartamento viejo en el que había crecido, en los fogones que no funcionaban, la alfombra manchada, las velas que encendía cuando les cortaban la electricidad cada pocos meses. En la desesperación y la sensación de estar para siempre atrapada en la pobreza.

Draco vivía en un mundo lujoso; ella sólo fingía que podía imaginar lo que era tener aquellos privilegios.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?—preguntó.

Él la observó un momento y ella creyó que iba a insistir, pero la sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Has visto alguna película buena últimamente?

—No muchas. Trabajo muchas horas con la subasta.

—Deberíamos ir a ver esa película de suspense nueva.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Me gustan las comedias románticas. Es lo que suelo ir a ver con Andrew.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Nos gustan los mismos actores atractivos.

—¡Vaya!

Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión del rostro de él.

—Bueno, a veces no coincidimos —replicó ella—. ¿Y qué te gusta de la tele?

En ese tema consiguieron mostrarse de acuerdo en varios programas y la conversación le recordó las cualidades que había visto en él la noche en que se conocieron. No se había sentido atraída sólo por su sonrisa, su encanto y su atractivo físico. Además, él la escuchaba cuando hablaba. Era directo y defendía sus opiniones con confianza y comprensión.

Y por supuesto, también era muy sexy.

—¿A qué hora tienes que irte para tu cena?

—Mi…

Ella se interrumpió, pues recordó que le había dicho que tenía planes para cenar para no tener que hacerlo con él. Aunque no podía decir que hubiera servido de mucho. Había confiado en evitar la intimidad de un restaurante, la implicación de algún tipo de relación. Pero llevaban una hora charlando animadamente en el bar y todo el mundo que los mirara pensaría que tenían una relación. La química entre ellos seguía existiendo. Tal vez incluso más fuerte que antes porque los dos sabían lo bien que estaban juntos.

Aquel pensamiento debería haberla impulsado a salir corriendo. Se suponía que tenía que recordar que las decisiones impulsivas no conducían a nada productivo. Se suponía que tenía que decirse que su empleo corría peligro, que tenía que estar firmemente de parte de la casa de subastas. Y en lugar de eso, deseaba a Draco.

Quizá era por las historias de sus aventuras. Quizá era el recuerdo de la mujer osada y sensual que había sido la última vez que lo viera. Él la había obligado a recordar que ella era directa en otro tiempo, abierta y divertida.

Últimamente estaba siempre paranoica con hacer o decir lo correcto. Se concentraba en avanzar en su carrera en hablar de trabajo con los hombres en lugar de apreciar su sonrisa o fijarse en la anchura de sus hombros bajo el traje.

De hecho, no recordaba cuándo había salido por última vez con uno. ¿Por qué hacer bien su trabajo tenía que implicar descuidar tanto su vida personal?

Había tenido relaciones sólo con dos hombres desde que saliera de Las Vegas.

La mayoría de los hombres que conocía, o bien querían una noche de sexo loco estilo Playboy, con juguetes y cámaras de vídeo incluidos, o querían una esposa y una madre para sus hijos. El típico hombre que se había divertido y jugado con el sexo y ahora tenía el despacho grande de la esquina y quería la casa con jardín en Connecticut, que incluyera una esposa amable y encantadora que diera cenas y le riera las bromas a su jefe.

Muchas mujeres con los antecedentes de ella habrían hecho lo que fuera con tal de conseguir ese tipo de seguridad. Pero la idea de permitir que otra persona guiara su futuro emocional y económico le daba mucho miedo. La idea de ser una esposa trofeo, de pasarse la vida en actos benéficos y jugando al tenis le producía pánico y deseos de huir.

Con Draco sabía que el sexo sería satisfactorio. ¿Pero podían mantener el sexo a un nivel sencillo y divertido? ¿Podía mantenerlo separado de su trabajo, y a su trabajo separado de su pasado?

Seguramente él le complicaría la vida en el trabajo con el tema de la esmeralda.

Pero ella no estaba pensando en una relación. Él se marcharía cuando consiguiera la gema o viera que resultaba imposible conseguirla.

Ella ya había saltado límites con él. En Las Vegas se había acostado con Draco cuando una relación personal con un cliente podía implicar que la despidieran. La tentación de repetirlo era palpable… pero también le preocupaba que él pudiera revelar su pasado. ¿Y podría vivir con aquel miedo constante?

Por otra parte, tuvieran relaciones sexuales o no, él iría por la oficina para reclamar la esmeralda. Y quizá sus discusiones no fueran tan hostiles si…

—Estás muy pensativa —comentó él—. No tienes planes para cenar, ¿verdad?

Sus posibles momentos con él estaban contados. El tema de la propiedad de la esmeralda se resolvería en una u otra dirección y Draco se marcharía.

Y ella tenía un punto muy sensible justo detrás de la oreja…

Volvió la cabeza para disfrutar del calor de la mirada de él, del interés y la sinceridad de sus ojos.

—Si tú quieres llevarme a alguna parte, sí.

Decidieron seguir en el restaurante. Pocos minutos después, estaban sentados en una mesa íntima en el reservado de atrás, donde pidieron rollitos de gambas y espárragos, sopa de coco y cangrejo al estilo tailandés.

Aquella noche, todo le recordaba por qué se había sentido tan atraído por ella seis años atrás. Aparte de los atributos físicos evidentes, que no había que olvidar, ella era ingeniosa, amable y lista.

Le gustaba ver su pelo caerle por la mejilla cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante. Le gustaba que fuera directa y sincera, sobre todo porque él no había sido muy sincero. Y siempre que le brillaban los ojos por efecto de la risa, sentía un punto de placer en la entrepierna.

A cada momento que pasaba la deseaba más. Y a cada momento que pasaba olvidaba su misión, por qué había ido a verla en primer lugar.

¿Esmeralda? ¿Quién necesitaba una maldita esmeralda?

—¿Y cuáles son tus planes, Draco? —preguntó ella, cuando el camarero retiraba ya los platos—. Aparte de la esmeralda, ¿por qué estás en Nueva York?

—Mis planes son recuperar la esmeralda. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Y supongamos que la consigues. ¿Luego qué?

—Luego paso a la siguiente aventura.

Ella chasqueó los dedos.

—Así sin más.

—Ya te dije en Las Vegas que siempre tengo la maleta preparada. Eso no ha cambiado —bajó la voz—. No te mentí en todo.

—Sólo me mentiste en lo del dinero.

Él hizo una mueca. ¿Adónde los llevaría aquello? Sabía adónde quería ir, pero meterse de nuevo en la cama con ella sería algo químico e instintivo. Y divertido. Tentador. Muy satisfactorio.

¿Pero era inteligente?

—Tu familia está aquí —musitó ella—. ¿No vives tú aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros. Sentía el paso de las obligaciones y las opiniones familiares.

—Vivo viajando. Pero tengo una casa aquí. Aunque no creo que me quede mucho.

Ella pasó un dedo por el borde de su copa de cristal.

—¿Confías en conseguir la esmeralda?

—Es mía —contestó él con sencillez.

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

—¿Crees que te estafaría a ti? ¿Que me llevaría algo que no es mío? Tú crees que yo mentiría para…—se interrumpió al ver que ella alzaba las cejas.

—¿En beneficio propio? —sonrió ella—. No sería la primera vez…

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Entonces fui un idiota. Tendría que haberte dicho la verdad. Te pido disculpas de nuevo. No confié en ti. Ni en nosotros. No me extraña que no quisieras venirte conmigo.

—¿Cuándo me lo habrías dicho?

Draco apoyó las manos en la mesa y entrelazó los dados. Se sentía avergonzado e inseguro, dos emociones que experimentaba raramente.

—No lo sé. No lo pensé.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos pensara mucho ese fin de semana.

—Eso fue parte del problema.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos saltamos varios pasos en el cortejo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó el muslo con un dedo.

—Es cierto, pero la rapidez no siempre es mala —sonrió—. Aunque no tengo nada en contra de ir despacio.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Y yo recuerdo que desarrollé un gusto nuevo por el champán.

—Lo lamiste en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Yo suponía que te encantaba.

Él deslizó la mano por la rodilla da ella y la subió después por el muslo, debajo de la falda.

—Me gustaba cómo sabía en tu piel.

Ella dio un respingo y dejó el vaso de vino sobre la mesa.

Draco se inclinó hasta que su frente rozó el pelo de ella y le susurró al oído.

—Tienes una piel muy suave.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella con voz tensa.

A él se le aceleró el pulso. La atracción salvaje que sentía era mutua. No era el único que se desviaba del camino profesional para revivir su historia sensual.

Subió y bajó los dedos por el muslo de ella. La piel femenina se calentaba bajo su mano. La respiración de ella se aceleraba. Recordó aquellas piernas largas y esbeltas abrazadas alrededor de sus caderas. Las recordó brillantes de sudor, estremeciéndose de necesidad sexual.

Subió más la mano por la pierna y la acercó a la unión entre los muslos. Rozó el borde de las bragas con la yema del dedo.

—Yo puedo hacerte olvidar el estrés del trabajo, incluso el conflicto entre nosotros —deslizó el dedo en el calor de ella y buscó el botón que le daría placer.

Ella se agarro al borde de la mesa.

—Draco…

—¿Eso es una advertencia o es para alentarme? —movió el dedo arriba y abajo. Muy despacio.

Vio que ella había cerrado los ojos. ¿Para concentrarse mejor en el placer que le daba?

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella le palpitaba en los dedos y le hacía contener el aliento, anticipando el próximo suspiro de ella.

Estaban en un restaurante donde había empleados y otros clientes cerca, pero todo aquello parecía desaparecer. Sólo existía ella, la mujer a la que no podía olvidar. La mujer a la que, de nuevo, no podía resistirse.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir donde lo dejamos —le murmuró al oído.

Ella dio un respingo y cerró los muslos en torno a su mano.

—¿Y dónde era eso?

—Desnudos y en posición horizontal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Apretó los muslos, lo cual sólo sirvió para atrapar la mano de Draco contra su carne desnuda.

Apretó los dientes contra la tensión sexual que aumentaba en su vientre.

¿Desnudos? ¿En posición horizontal?

¿Quién necesitaba eso? Ella estaba al borde del orgasmo completamente vestida y en un restaurante con gente.

Muy mala idea, tanto personal como profesionalmente. Sin duda, Draco intentaba seducirla para conseguir la esmeralda. O al menos para persuadirla de que le ayudara a hacerse con ella.

Ella no significaba nada más para él.

En el fondo sabía que entregarse al placer que él podía darle era impulsivo, poco ético y sórdido. Pero a una parte de ella no le importaba en absoluto.

Esa parte era la de Hermy Powers.

Era la parte que recordaba a la respetable Hermione que no servía de nada huir del pasado. Los viejos errores siempre te alcanzaban justo cuando creías que los habías dejado atrás.

—¿Continuamos? —le susurró la voz sedosa de Draco al oído.

—Desde luego, aquí no.

—¿En mi casa o en la tuya? —preguntó él.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—La mía está más cerca.

Él le volvió la barbilla hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, temblando de deseo, dudas y anticipación.

—Pagaré la cuenta.

Cuando salió del reservado, ella estuvo a punto de llamarlo para que volviera, y no sólo porque había retirado la mano de entre sus piernas. Seguramente, las ejecutivas sofisticadas de Manhattan no dejaban que los hombres las palparan en público y después los invitaban a su apartamento para una aventura sexual que estaban seguras lamentarían a la mañana siguiente. Si alguien sabía que iba a cometer un error, ¿lo lógico no sería intentar pararlo?

Aparentemente no, pues cuando Draco volvió a la mesa y le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó y lo siguió fuera del restaurante.

¿Estaba borracha?

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para comprobar si se mareaba.

Cuando vio que el mundo no daba vueltas y que seguía andando con facilidad sobre sus tacones de siete centímetros, supuso que había pasado esa prueba. ¿Pero aquello era algo bueno?

Tenía la sensación de ir andando dormida o soñando, lo cual le permitía explorar lo que quisiera sin consecuencias, porque se despertaría y recuperaría el sentido común en cualquier momento. Pero ella no quería despertarse. Ya pagaría al día siguiente el precio que hubiera que pagar. Llevaba años siendo pragmática e inteligente. Por una vez, sólo por una noche, quería dejarse ir, quería recordar lo que era ser libre y salvaje.

Draco paró un taxi y subieron juntos en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó el taxista.

Hermione miró un instante a Draco y dio su dirección.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draco.

—No estoy segura —musitó ella.

—¿Qué puedo…?

—Bésame. Necesito que me beses.

—¿Ahora?

Hermione miró en el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos se encontraron un instante con los del taxista. Sin duda, él había visto y oído cosas más extrañas.

—Sí, ahora —dijo.

Draco le tomó la barbilla y la besó en los labios por primera vez en seis años.

Su beso fue firme y excitante. La electricidad que había entre ellos se puso de manifiesto con energía renovada. El taxi desapareció, las luces de la ciudad y el ruido de la calle se evaporaron. Ella sentía sólo el sabor cálido de Draco.

Se aferró a la camisa de él. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Cuando la tocaba, todo parecía correcto y maravilloso. Sus dudas desaparecían y el deseo se intensificaba. Si se paraba a pensar, podía cambiar de idea sobre irse a la cama con Draco.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él con suavidad contra su boca.

Ella suspiró.

—Mucho mejor.

Y supo que no quería cambiar de idea. Quería sentir, quería vibrar.

Pero quería esas cosas en sus propios términos.

Quería estar a salvo de relaciones que nunca parecían ir a ninguna parte o que la obligaban a elegir y ponían en peligro las zonas que ella no quería cambiar. Sabía que su vacilación a la hora de emprender relaciones reales estaba enraizada en sus años de pobreza y cimentada después en su época de bailarina.

No confiaba en los hombres.

Sus sonrisas y sus promesas de seguridad siempre se debilitaban o simplemente eran mentira desde el principio. La sucesión de novios de su madre había sido una puerta batiente de esperanza y desengaño y Hermione siempre había jurado que no caería en esa trampa. Ella sería más práctica.

Confiaría sólo en sí misma.

Por eso, aunque sus amigas le aconsejarían que tuviera cuidado con Draco y Andrew estaría celoso, ella sabía que Draco era bastante seguro. Él no requería un compromiso ni una atadura emocional. Él no prometería cosas que no tenía la intención ni la capacidad de cumplir.

Esa noche, ella tomaría el pastel y se lo comería sin contar las calorías.

Cuando Draco ayudó a Hermione salir del taxi delante de su bloque de apartamentos, miró sus piernas largas y esbeltas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y su erección se acentuó.

Pagó al taxista en medio de una nube de deseo y expectativas. Ignoró el lado pragmático de su mente, que le decía que Hermione y el iban demasiado deprisa. Que le recordaba que esa espontaneidad no los había llevado a ninguna parte la vez anterior.

Por suerte, había otra parte de el, una parte más poderosa, que recordaba sus dos noches de sexo apasionado y se imponía al lado pragmático.

«Mírala a los ojos y no a las piernas», insistió su parte pragmática cuando entraron en el ascensor. «¿No hay algo que te parezca extraño?»

Antes de que pudiera sopesar aquella idea, Hermione acudió en su rescate. Le echó los brazos al cuello y deslizó los dedos en su pelo.

—He querido hacer esto toda la noche.

Él la abrazó por la cintura.

—Sigue haciendo todo lo que quieras.

Ella le besó el cuello y frotó sus senos contra el pecho de él. Draco cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que fluían por su cuerpo, en el frotamiento sexual que creaban los pechos.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tocarla?

Tanto el deseo como la satisfacción estaban igualados. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho apreciar más el viaje hasta el placer.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, tiró de Hermione al pasillo, manteniéndola apretada contra su cuerpo y confiando en que no hubiera vecinos por allí.

—¿Qué número? —preguntó.

—1721. A la derecha.

Avanzaron en esa dirección y, cuando ella abría la puerta, él le abrazó la cintura y apretó el trasero femenino contra su erección. Inhaló con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Era una tortura dulce tocarla y no tocarla del todo.

Quería empujarla contra la puerta, quitarse los vaqueros y buscar el camino al éxtasis.

¿Aquella Hermione nueva y sofisticada le abofetearía o le abrazaría las caderas con las piernas y cabalgaría con él? El hecho de no poder anticipar su reacción le resultaba a la vez frustrante y fascinante.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia dentro. Draco tuvo una visión breve de una sala de estar con muebles ultramodernos en tonos plateados y blancos y una vista excelente de Central Park antes de que ella lo arrastrara hasta el dormitorio.

Esa habitación estaba decorada en tonos turquesa y verde, que le recordaban el mar Caribe. Las líneas puras y casi estériles de la sala de estar desaparecían allí para ser reemplazadas por un edredón de flores y un bol de cristal con conchas en la mesilla.

Acababa de ver una foto de Hermione y un hombre rubio posando al lado del mar cuando el sujetador de ella cayó al suelo.

—¿Vamos a…?

—Vamos a desnudarnos —contestó ella con los brazos en jarras y desnuda ya hasta la cintura.

Draco empezó a sudar. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era el cuerpo de ella.

Hermione inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—Es mejor desnudos, ¿no te parece?

—Ah, está bien de cualquier modo.

Ella sonrió.

—Cierto —se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con la falda elegante subida hasta los muslos.

Y en ese momento, con ella casi desnuda, sus ojos brillantes y el deseo impreso claramente en su rostro, él deseó frenar las cosas.

No había acudido a Hermione para abrirse camino hasta su cama, aunque no lo hubiera descartado para después de haber conseguido la esmeralda. Había confiado en que su encuentro del pasado hubiera creado una familiaridad y una sensación de confianza que no habría podido encontrar en ningún otro empleado de la casa de subastas.

A Hermione la conocía. Sabía que era sincera y decidida, lista y profesional. Admiraba sus agallas, su ambición y su habilidad para lograr lo que quería; sus armas eran su cuerpo y su cerebro.

No había contado con que ella se avergonzara del pasado, aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido una idiotez no tenerlo en cuenta.

Pensándolo ahora, habría sido mejor entrar en el despacho de unos desconocidos, pronunciar el nombre de su abuela y esperar que se inclinaran a sus pies. Cuando vio que Hermione le hacia señas con el dedo para que se acercara, se dio cuenta de que había mezclado demasiado íntimamente el pasado y el presente, sus vidas personales y profesionales.

¡Móntala!, le gritó su cuerpo. ¿A quién le importa lo que se compliquen las cosas?

Esperó un momento a que su parte pragmática dijera algo.

Silencio.

Se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa. Se tumbó de costado y bajó un dedo por el centro del pecho desnudo de ella.

—No tenemos prisa, ¿verdad?

Ella se colocó encima de él y lo montó a horcajadas.

—Sí tenemos.

—Eso también me vale —Draco tanteó en busca de la cremallera de la falda de ella mientras Hermione le subía la camiseta.

Cuando dejó su pecho al descubierto, ella se inclinó, lo besó en el cuello y pasó después rápidamente a los pezones. Los lamió uno por uno, lanzando con la lengua llamaradas de placer a su entrepierna.

Draco sólo pudo agarrarse al edredón y arquearse bajo las caricias de ella.

Como la mujer decidida que era, ella consiguió soltarle los botones de los vaqueros mientras continuaba la exploración del pecho con la boca y la lengua. Draco tenía ya los sentidos impregnados de ella; los pechos femeninos le quemaban el torso y las manos acariciaban sus costados.

Su aroma lo envolvía, aroma a leche de coco pero también a algo acre, como el mar. Los únicos sonidos en la estancia eran la mezcla de sus respiraciones y algún claxon que otro desde la calle. Pero él imaginaba que oía las olas del mar. Le habría gustado verla en la arena.

La respiración se le heló en el pecho cuando ella liberó su pene y subió y bajó la mano por él. A Draco empezó a latirle el corazón como un tren de mercancías.

Hermione acercó su rostro al de él.

—Creo que recuerdo dónde va esto.

Él reprimió una carcajada. Si ella seguía así, no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

—Si lo has olvidado, yo te lo recordaré.

Ella lo soltó de pronto y él se incorporó.

—Eh, ¿adónde…?

Ella se había acercado a la mesilla, de donde sacó un preservativo. Se lo lanzó y se quitó la falda y las bragas.

Draco reprimió el deseo de decirle que fuera más despacio, que prolongara el striptease. Pero como su pene erecto palpitaba con impaciencia, se puso el preservativo.

En cuanto ella estuvo desnuda, él la agarró del brazo y la colocó bocarriba; a continuación se situó entre sus piernas.

—No sé lo que aguantaré. He pasado los últimos cuatro meses en los Andes.

—¿No has tenido sexo en cuatro meses?

—No.

Ella sonrió.

—Será un placer devolverte a la civilización —le agarró las caderas y lo introdujo profundamente en su interior.

Draco respiró hondo y se quedó un momento inmóvil, absorbiendo los latidos de sus corazones, disfrutando del calor y la proximidad.

Pero su cuerpo no quería reflexiones calladas, quería moverse. Alzó las caderas y se hundió más en ella, lo que le ganó un gemido de aprobación por parte de Hermione. Siguió moviéndose con todo el control de que fue capaz, reprimiendo desesperadamente el impulso de acelerar las embestidas y llegar al final sin finura ni amabilidad.

Ella le abrazó las caderas con las piernas y arqueó la espalda. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió superficial y laboriosa. Su placer evidente incrementó el de él. Anhelaba prolongar aquello, pero tenía los músculos tensos de contenerse. Su cuerpo le gritaba que se apresurara.

Movió las manos debajo de ella para cambiar el ángulo de sus caderas y penetrarla de un modo diferente, un modo que recordaba que a ella le gustaba.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Clavó los dedos en los costados de él y arqueó el cuello.

Draco, que vio que se aproximaba el orgasmo de ella, se movió más deprisa, con más fuerza, y empezó a sentir también el comienzo del clímax en la base de la espina dorsal.

Ella gemía y apretaba los músculos alrededor de su pene. Su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor y el fuego entre los dos se hacía más caliente, más fuerte.

Con el sexo de ella apretado alrededor del pene, Draco llegó al orgasmo, muy consciente de que su intenso placer era distinto al que había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La había echado de menos. La había echado mucho de menos.

Hermione colocó la mano en el hombro húmedo de Draco.

—No puedo respirar —susurró.

—Perdona —él se bajó de encima de ella, pero no la soltó, sino que la colocó sobre su pecho, con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas todavía y los corazones latiendo al unísono.

Hermione tragó saliva para reprimir una oleada de pánico provocada por la posición.

¿Los hombres no eran los que saltaban de la cama o se quedaban dormidos después del sexo, evitando así cualquier tipo de conversación importante sobre lo que acababa de suceder?

¿No debería ser él el que anhelara saltar de la cama, vestirse y salir corriendo? ¿Y por qué aquella intimidad le daba miedo?

¿Tal vez porque tenía graves problemas de confianza?

Ah, sí, claro; seguramente.

Se levantó y saltó de la cama con toda la indiferencia de que fue capaz.

—Voy a buscar agua. ¿Quieres?

Él lanzó un gruñido.

De camino al baño, ella rezó en silencio para que no se quedara dormido.

Enfrente del lavabo, evitó mirarse al espejo y se echó agua fría en la cara. Con el deseo ya saciado, sabía que la realidad no tardaría en imponerse. Entonces tendría que lidiar consigo misma y sus elecciones.

Se frotó loción de aroma a coco en los brazos, el pecho y las piernas y se puso el albornoz blanco que colgaba detrás de la puerta. Quizá cuando volviera al dormitorio, él estaría vestido ya. Y ella podría darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama. Llevaba los vaqueros puestos.

Se acercó a él con cautela, insegura de lo que sentiría. No creía que fuera a lanzarle un discurso florido ni a declarar que era la mejor amante del mundo, aunque tenían muy buena química juntos, y, definitivamente, no quería la reacción opuesta, que le preguntara dónde estaba el mando a distancia para poder ver los últimos minutos de algún deporte en la tele. Eso también le había ocurrido antes.

Él no hizo ninguna de ambas cosas. Se limitó a mirarla con ojos tan profundos y hermosos como la esmeralda. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que el color poco habitual de la esmeralda, verde a la vez que azul, combinaba los colores de los ojos de Draco y ella.

No quería ponerse melodramática y comportarse como si acabara da acostarse con al enemigo, pero había corrido un riesgo. Si Draco decidía ponerse desagradable sobre la propiedad de la gema, podría revelar su relación, tanto pasada como presente. Podía contarle a su jefe el trabajo que había hecho en Las Vegas, decirla qua no era digna de relacionarse y trabajar con la clientela de la casa de subastas, que fingía ser parte de un mundo que en realidad nunca podría habitar.

Para alivio suyo, él sonrió y le tendió la mano, que ella tomó antes de permitirle que la sentara en su regazo.

Cuando ella le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y la piel de él calentó la suya, consiguió respirar de nuevo libremente.

Aquél era Draco. Divertido, impulsivo, aventurero. No tenía que preocuparse por conversaciones profundas e incómodas ni preguntas sobre el futuro. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Algo fácil y previsible.

—¿Quieres postre? —preguntó él.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Eso no era el postre?

—Era el aperitivo.

Ella se abrazó a él, que la tomó en vilo y salió de la habitación. Cruzó la sala de estar hasta la cocina y la depositó en uno de los taburetes altos al lado de la encimera curva que separaba las dos estancias.

Se dirigió al frigorífico, donde Hermione sabía que no encontraría nada más apetitoso que yogur o restos de comida china para llevar. Le gustaba cocinar los fines de semana cuando podía, pero la proximidad de la subasta la había privado incluso de ese tiempo libre.

—¿Tienes manzanas? —preguntó él, doblado por la mitad ante la puerta abierta del frigorífico.

—Tal vez. Mira en el cajón de abajo.

Él sacó dos manzanas, las dejó en la encimera y exploró los armarios hasta que encontró crema de cacahuete. Después de localizar un cuchillo y tabla de cortar, rodeó la encimera y dejó los suministros entre ambos.

—¿Manzanas y crema de cacahuete? —preguntó ella—. ¿El postre?

—Así es —él le tendió un trozo da manzana untado con crema de cacahuete—. Tiene mucha energía.

Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo y soltaron una carcajada.

Fácil. Predecible.

—Bonito apartamento —él miro a su alrededor.

Ella sabía que antes o después le preguntaría por la casa y sus muebles de diseño. Le pagaban bien, pero aquel sitio debía costar un par de millones por lo menos.

—No es mía. Se la alquilo a un amigo que está de viaje. Me ofrece un alquiler barato a cambio de cuidar de sus gatos —miró hacia las ventanas y el cielo brillante más allá de ellas—. Y tengo unas vistas excelentes.

—¿Gatos? ¿Aquí hay gatos?

—Vendrán antes o después —sonrió ella—. Les encanta la crema de cacahuete.

—¿Tu casero es el hombre de la foto que hay en tu mesilla de noche?

—La foto en mi… —se interrumpió ella; recordó que Draco era un cazador, un observador entrenado y habituado a recopilar datos—. Esa es Andrew.

—¿Tu ayudante?

—Sí. Lo has visto, ¿recuerdas? —agitó una mano en el aire—. El año pasado se decoloró el pelo casi hasta el blanco antes de que fuéramos a St. Croix con unos amigos. Yo crecí sin ver el mar y siempre que puedo voy a la playa.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando fuiste por primera vez?

—Veinticuatro. Cuando me trasladé aquí.

—Mi familia tiene una casa en las Bermudas. Te llevaré alguna vez.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella, que comprendía perfectamente que era una invitación vacía, una invitación que había oído muchas veces en los últimos años—. No me vendría mal un bronceado después de estos meses encerrada en la oficina.

—¿Qué te parece el próximo…? —él se interrumpió y cerró el puño cuando un gato saltó a la encimera.

Hermione se distrajo un momento con los músculos de sus brazos y hombros, por lo que tardó algo en ver que no era sólo Lochy, sino que Ralph también había saltado a la encimera—. Te dije que les encanta la crema de cacahuete.

Draco miraba fijamente a los gatos.

—Son los animales más raros que he visto nunca.

—Sí —Hermione tomó crema de cacahuete con una cuchara y se la tendió a Ralph—. Éste es Ralph, es un gato callejero. Esta ciego de un ojo y cojea. Se metió en una pelea y perdió parte del pelo. Nunca le ha crecido ni tan espeso ni tan largo como antes. Su piel amarilla oscura es natural. No esta sucio, aunque parezca que necesita un baño.

—¿Y el otro? —preguntó Draco.

—Ése es Lochy. Ponte crema de cacahuete en el dedo y dásela. No se la comerá de la cuchara. Vamos —añadió al ver que él vacilaba—. No morderá a otro pura raza.

Draco tendió el dedo cubierto de crema de cacahuete y el gato empezó a lamerlo con delicadeza.

—Parece uno de esos persas caros que comen en platos de cristal.

—Plato de cristal sí, pero persa no. Es un Lochinvas Fortisecue, un gato de los Himalayas con seis campeonatos nacionales y descendiente directo del Camenbert de Pasturelli, el gato pura raza más premiado en la historia de Norteamérica.

—¿Y todo eso en un gato blanco y negro con ojos azules que dan miedo?

—Créeme, en el mundo de los felinos, es un dios.

—¿Cómo acabó tu amigo con estos dos?

—Tiene sentido de la ironía y la caridad —la voz de ella se suavizó—. Mira lo que he hecho por mí.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—Un buen samaritano. Pensaba que serías demasiado independiente para ese estilo de vida.

Patrick era un mentor, no un amante, y a ella le entristeció que Draco hubiera llegado inmediatamente a la explicación más lasciva, lo más evidente para una antigua bailarina exótica.

También tenía mejor opinión de él.

Se bajó del taburete.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar el resto de tus ropas? Yo recogeré esto.

Él le tomó la mano antes de que se alejara.

—Perfecto. Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte decir eso.

Hermione, sorprendida todavía por la intensidad de su decepción, no levantó la vista.

—Mañana tengo que madrugar. E imagino que tú también.

—Mírame, por favor.

Ella lo miró al fin e intentó obligarse a no sentir nada. La opinión de él no tenía por qué sorprenderla. A lo largo de los años, muchas personas habían pensado que una camarera o bailarina de casino estaba muy cerca de una prostituta.

Aunque la mayoría no se lo habían dicho a la cara.

—Lo siento —musitó el.

—También dejé mi vergüenza en Las Vegas. No necesito que me juzgues.

—No te juzgo.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

—¿No?

Él suspiró.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermy! Yo…

—Me llamo Hermione —contestó ella; apartó la mano.

Sólo había dado dos pasos cuando él la abrazó por detrás.

—¿Me vas a echar ahora, Hermione?

La intimidad de su postura y el acero suave de su voz hicieron que a ella se le doblaran las rodillas. Intentó recordarse que no eran amigos, sino simplemente viejos conocidos que se habían reunido pero una noche de diversión. Pero él, con una simple caricia, le hacía ver que su relación era mucho más complicada.

Había momentos en los que sus ojos parecían prometer más que eso, en que sus palabras tocaban el corazón de ella. Había habido momentos durante la velada en los que ella se había preguntado si quería más. Con él.

Con alguien. Hizo a un lado aquellos pensamientos. Quería una noche de placer y lo había conseguido. Aquello ero todo, ¿no?

—Tú me recuerdas un pasado que quiero olvidar. No quiero ser lo que era.

—A mí me gustaba lo que eras. Me gusto lo que eres. ¿No puede ser así de sencillo?

—No veo cómo.

Ella había pensado que podía separar lo que era durante el día de lo que quería ser de noche con Draco, pero todo estaba demasiado mezclado.

Quería que se fuera; quería que se quedara. Y esas sensaciones opuestas le resultaban enervantes. Él la conocía demasiado bien, tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Ella le confiaba su cuerpo, pero nada de los demás.

—No me gusta que conozcas mi pasado.

—Me he puesto celoso —dijo de él al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo miro por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando he visto la foto de la playa en tu dormitorio.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Es An…

—Lo sé —él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Ahora lo sé.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Tú has confesado algo personal. Yo hago lo mismo.

¡Oh, caray! Estaban compartiendo. Sostenían una conversación en la que expresaban sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente fácil y divertido? ¿Qué había de malo en liberar tensiones y nada más? ¿Qué había sido del sexo por el sexo? La idea de algo más profundo, más íntimo, la asustaba.

—Esto es diferente a la última vez, lo siento diferente.

—Yo también.

—No me gusta.

Él sonrió, le tomó la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que me guste.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo que hacemos siempre… dejarnos llevar por el momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Draco cubrió la boca de Hermione con la suya para disfrutar de su sabor cálido y dulce a crema de cacahuete.

Deslizó despacio la lengua entre los labios de ella y la caricia en ese momento le pareció más íntima que cuando estaban desnudos en la cama.

¿Por qué esa vez lo sentía todo diferente?

¿Por qué las palabras y los actos tenían más peso?

¿Por qué eran tan profundos los sentimientos?

Sabía muy poco, excepto que la deseaba más que nunca. Debía haber estado loco para pensar que podía acercarse a ella por la esmeralda sin llegar a tocarla. En Las Vegas, había perdido algo importante y no era oro, plata ni gemas.

No quería que ella volviera a huir y él no quería alejarse. Quería descubrir lo que podían tener juntos y, por supuesto, conseguir su esmeralda.

Se apartó, miró los ojos de ella llenos de deseo y consideró si debía llevarla de nuevo a la cama o dejarle espacio para que comprendiera que esa noche significaba más de lo que había sido la intención de ambos.

Su parte práctica le aconsejaba dejarla deseando más.

Ella necesitaba espacio y él tenía que repasar un montón de papeles relacionados con la esmeralda.

—Me voy a vestir —dijo.

Fue al dormitorio sin esperar respuesta, se metió la camisa por el pantalón y se puso los calcetines y los zapatos. Cuando volvió a la otra habitación, ella seguía de pie al lado de la encimera, acariciando a los gatos.

—Te veré por la mañana, ¿verdad?

—¿Por la mañana?

—Para hablar con tu jefe y contigo de la esmeralda. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

—Hablar con mi… —ella se acercó, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, ojos parecidos a los de los gatos—. Yo no organizo reuniones de negocios en albornoz.

—¿Te llamo por la mañana?

—No.

—¿No? Falta menos de una semana para la subasta. ¿Cuándo sugieres que nos veamos?

—Nunca.

Allí había algo que no iba bien, y él no conseguía averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Supongo que el sexo era sólo parte de tus negociaciones —continuó ella—. Muy inteligente.

—¿Sexo? No. Tengo recibos, declaraciones firmadas de testigos y recibos de tiendas de empeños.

—¿Y seguro que no te has acostado conmigo para ablandarme y que interceda por ti con mi jefe?

¿Qué le ocurría? Su relación no tenía nada que ver con la esmeralda.

—No, claro que no.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué? Ah, Hermione, eso es…

—¿Ridículo? ¿Una locura? —ella avanzó otro paso hacia él con una expresión tan fiera que Draco retrocedió un poco—. Puedes apostar a que sí. Tenía que estar loca para invitarte a mi casa.

No podías esperar a que se enfriaran las sábanas antes de mencionar tu maldita piedra.

—Te he dicho sinceramente por qué he venido a Nueva York.

—¿Tú crees?

Si volvía a llamarlo mentiroso… No obstante, empezaba a reconocer que había sido poco oportuno sacar el tema en ese momento.

—Sí. Esta noche no ha tenido nada que ver con mi deseo de recuperar la esmeralda. Te agradecería que estuvieras en la reunión, por supuesto, pero…

—No quiero verte cerca de mi despacho ni del de mi jefe. Ésta es mi primera subasta. Es mi oportunidad de probar que valgo y tú lo vas a estropear todo.

Había conseguido hacerlo retroceder contra la puerta, y él aprovechó la ocasión para colocar las manos en los hombros de ella.

—Siento causarte problemas con la subasta.

Lo siento mucho. Pero puedes sacar la piedra de la lista sin hacer ruido. Yo no pienso poner un anuncio en la prensa con todo esto.

Ella se soltó de sus manos y se volvió.

—Márchate.

—Hermione, por favor.

—Ha sido divertido —declaró ella sin volverse—, pero es hora de que te vayas.

Él no esperaba sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. La despedida fría de ella le recordaba que, independientemente de lo que él sintiera, para ella solo había atracción física.

—Te veré mañana —dijo, y salió por la puerta.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Blaise Pascowitz con expresión severa—, a la luz de esta información, no veo mas remedio que retirar la esmeralda Veros de la subasta.

La única reacción física de Hermione fue que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos en el regazo, donde tenía las manos unidas, pero Draco sabía que estaba furiosa.

Con él tanto o más que con su jefe.

Esa mañana, Draco no sólo había llevado la caja que contenía casi todos los documentos y fotografías que poseía en relación con la esmeralda, sino que además había organizado una presentación visual en su ordenador.

Si hubiera tenido a Hermione de su parte, no habría tenido que emplearse tan a fondo. Pero así, había investigado a su jefe la noche anterior, pues de todos modos no podía dormir, y averiguado que a aquel hombre le impresionaban los montajes aparatosos.

A pesar de todos sus preparativos, aquélla era una de las reuniones más tensas que Draco había tenido jamás.

El pobre Pascowitz claramente no quería un escándalo por retirar la esmeralda de la venta, pero también le aterrorizaba ofender a Sophia Graystone. Hermione estaba obviamente furiosa con Draco por organizar la reunión con el director y la presentación de él no había servido para mejorar su humor.

No podía negar que sus pruebas tenían base ni que sus datos estaban bien organizados, algo que no se esperaba en un aventurero como él.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que las pruebas del señor Malfoy parecen interesantes —dijo ella con voz controlada—, todavía no hay nada definitivo. Las fotos son demasiado viejas y la valoración demasiado vaga.

Pascowitz pensó en aquello.

Draco decidió disfrutar de esa oportunidad para medirse con ella.

—Aunque es cierto que las valoraciones de joyería han cambiado mucho en sesenta años, quiero señalar que tengo la declaración del dueño de la tienda de empeños cuyo abuelo adquirió la esmeralda, que en ese momento estaba engarzada en un collar, solo tres semanas después de que mi abuela saliera de Inglaterra.

—Ésa es una prueba sólida —reconoció Pascowitz, que parecía inseguro de en qué lado debía colocarse.

—No hay denuncia a la policía —replicó Hermione.

Draco, que había anticipado la pregunta y lamentaba tener que mentir, se encogió de hombros.

—Desgraciadamente, esos archivos se han perdido con los años.

—La familia Veros son clientes importantes cuya reputación puede verse dañada por cualquier insinuación de que adquirieron la gema por medios poco éticos. Si retiramos la esmeralda tan cerca de la subasta, habrá especulaciones.

Su jefe frunció el ceño.

—Cierto.

—Creo que deberíamos aplazar la discusión, al menos hasta el lunes —insistió Hermione.

—No queremos tomar decisiones precipitadas —murmuró Pascowitz—. Si retiramos artículos de la subasta, tenemos que notificar a la junta de directores.

Draco sabía cuándo iba perdiendo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ocurriera eso. Había llegado el momento de recurrir a los modales de la familia Graystone, que en su caso a veces se atrofiaban por falta de uso.

Se levantó y tendió la mano al director.

—Le agradezco que me haya recibido, señor.

Por favor, avíseme cuando tome una decisión. Seguro que comprende que el tiempo es vital.

Pascowitz le estrechó la mano y, cuando Draco se volvió para marcharse, el director dio la vuelta a su mesa con rostro ansioso.

—Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta, señor Malfoy, pero, por favor, dígale a su abuela que trataremos el tema con mucho cuidado y discreción.

Aunque Pascowitz era un cobarde pomposo y seguro que pasaba el fin de semana buscando el modo de mantener contentas a las familias Graystone y Veros, sabía adular como un campeón.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

—Yo lo acompaño fuera —se ofreció Hermione.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta el despacho de ella.

—Has sobornado a mi jefe —dijo Hermione, cuando cerraron la puerta, refiriéndose sin duda al pequeño «donativo» que había hecho él a la casa de subastas como incentivo para que Pascowitz lo recibiera.

—No necesitábamos ese candelabro en el comedor —repuso Draco.

—Has sobornado a mi jefe.

—Y asumo que crees que he hecho mal.

Ella lo miró con fiereza.

—Me van a despedir.

Draco avanzó hacia ella.

—¿Te van a despedir porque he sobornado a tu jefe? Ni siquiera ha aceptado mis pruebas. No me ha dado la esmeralda. Todavía…

—Te la dará —repuso ella, achicando los ojos.

Él no había anticipado esa reacción. La esmeralda era sólo una pieza en la impresionante colección de la subasta. ¿Quién la iba a echar de menos? Ella todavía podía convertir el evento en un gran éxito.

—Yo no tengo la culpa —señaló con calma—. A mi abuela le robaron la esmeralda. Yo simplemente la recupero.

Los ojos de ella parecían puntos de hielo azul.

—Tú defiendes tu postura y yo defiendo la mía.

Allí había mucho más que un desacuerdo de negocios. ¿Pero acaso no le había dicho él la noche anterior que la esmeralda no tenía que ver nada con su relación?

¡Qué idiota había sido!

—Yo intento no complicarte las cosas —repuso, consciente de que era una defensa muy débil.

—Demasiado tarde. ¿A quién crees que culpará Pascowitz de todo esto? No aceptará la responsabilidad, te lo puedo asegurar. Y si se entera de mi pasado, la junta y él me echarán de aquí sin vacilar.

Personalmente, Draco opinaba que ella subestimaba las opiniones de la gente respecto a su vida antes de llegar a Nueva York. Después de todo, no había hecho nada ilegal. Los directores necesitaban personas competentes y trabajadoras que no les robaran. ¿A quién naricees le importaba ya la vida privada de nadie?

Pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para oír aquello.

—¿Quién les va a hablar de tu pasado? —preguntó.

—No hace falta que lo hagan. Tu presencia aquí es suficiente.

Aquella forma de pensar era tan increíblemente paranoica que él no supo qué responder. Inclinó la cabeza. Estaba claro que no era ninguna buena idea meterse en el terreno personal.

—¿Y crees que la familia Veros no irá a la prensa cuando se de cuenta de que se cuestiona su derecho a una esmeralda que vale dos millones de dólares? La noticia saldrá en el _Post_ en cuanto retiremos la esmeralda de la lista.

—Lo dudo. No les interesa que les relacionen con un ladrón, aunque sea un ladrón de hace tiempo.

—Pero si lo hacen…

—Tal vez lo hagan —él agitó una mano en el aire. Aunque la deseaba mucho, ella le frustraba casi en la misma medida—. Yo no puedo hacer nada sobre eso. Pero como mujer de negocios ética que eres, a la vista de las pruebas que he presentado hoy, ¿no crees que deberías sacar la esmeralda de la subasta?

Ella colocó las manos sobre la mesa; daba la impresión de que quería arrojarle algo.

—Quizá habría que sacarla, pero estoy pensando también en mí —lo miró—. Igual que todos los demás.

—Yo voy a recuperar esa joya por el honor de mi familia. No es un maldito trofeo.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó ella con tono burlón.

El sábado por la tarde, Draco paseaba frustrado por su casa.

Estaba frustrado, enfadado y herido.

Y la maldita piedra verde era el menor de sus problemas.

Después de todo, ¿no era esa la misma piedra de la que su abuela no quería hablar y mucho menos volver a colgarse al cuello?

De acuerdo, quizá tenía que solucionar todavía algunos detalles menores en ese frente. Pero no eran nada comparados con sus temas personales.

No había anticipado que sus sentimientos se liaran de tal modo tan deprisa. Pero así había sido.

Su rabia contra Hermione era bastante lógica.

Hermione, su amante, la mujer a la que nunca había podido olvidar, se oponía a que recuperara una joya familiar con el único motivo de progresar en su carrera.

Aquella idea lo ponía físicamente enfermo.

Por eso paseaba por la casa, intentando encontrar el modo de convencerla de que no estaba allí para conseguir que la despidieran, sino que quería descubrir la profundidad de la conexión que había entre ellos. Por supuesto, si le decía eso, ella saldría corriendo en dirección contraria.

Pero, por otra parte, si conseguía dominar la rabia y la frustración que sentía en ese momento, también podía alejarse él.

Desechó aquella idea inmediatamente. Él no podía alejarse.

Reconocía en parte el desafío al que se enfrentaba al intentar cambiar la opinión que ella tenía de él. Hermione desconfiaba de todo el mundo, y de él en particular. No tenía una gran opinión de su carácter. ¿Acaso no lo había acusado el día anterior de buscar la esmeralda como un trofeo? Quizá incluso se considerara a sí misma otra especie de trofeo.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, dependiendo de cómo se mirara, él no la consideraba así en absoluto. Y no se sentía simplemente atraído por el desafío de conquistarla. No, quería su sonrisa y sus caricias. Quería que sus ojos se iluminaran al verlo. Quería curar el resentimiento de ella por el pasado. Quería verla aceptarse a sí misma… de todos los modos posibles.

Y para bien o para mal, seguiría en su empeño. Y eso implicaba que tenía que encontrar el modo de vencer el resentimiento y la desconfianza de ella.

¿Con qué contaba en ese empeño?

Su encanto y su forma de hacer el amor, de la que Hermione disfrutaba pero que no parecía deslumbrarla en exceso. Su sentido de la diversión y la aventura, que ella parecía apreciar en el dormitorio, pero en ninguna otra parte: Su dinero, poder e influencia, que al parecer a ella no le importaban nada.

Sabía cocinar. Gracias a un amigo italiano, preparaba una salsa de espaguetis exquisita.

Interrumpió su paseo. La cena tenía sus ventajas.

Las mujeres llevaban siglos conquistando a los hombres por el estómago. Seguramente, en el siglo XXI, esa misma lógica podía funcionar al revés.

Después de todo, había estado en el apartamento de ella y había visto que sólo tenía apio, comida china rancia, café y crema de cacahuete. Esa mujer necesitaba consejos culinarios.

Se metió en la ducha, decidió que alquilaría un DVD, haría la compra y se presentaría en su puerta. Si la llamaba antes, probablemente le colgara el teléfono. O cuando menos, rechazaría la oferta. Así que no le daría esa oportunidad. Y si no estaba sola cuando llegara a su apartamento…

En ese caso, ya se le ocurriría algo.

La parte práctica de su cerebro le decía que no debía buscar con mucha insistencia una relación a largo plazo con ella, cuando sabía que antes o después se lanzaría a su próxima búsqueda del tesoro. Eso sin duda pondría a prueba su conexión con Hermione. ¿Serían capaces de establecer una relación lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a meses de separación?

«Quizá deberías llegar a la segunda cita antes de empezar a planear el futuro».

Si había un futuro, quizá pudiera convencerla de que esa vez Io acompañara.

Ella sería una gran compañera de aventuras y juntos lo pasarían muy bien. Su mente aguda y su cinismo lo ayudarían a discernir los fraudes de las reclamaciones legítimas. No le costaba nada imaginarlos recorriendo juntos los mercadillos de las calles de Bangladesh o sacándole información a un isleño de los Mares del Sur.

Pero le había ido bien viajando solo durante muchos años. ¿De verdad podía viajar con otra persona? ¿Especialmente con una persona a la que quería ver desnuda en todo momento?

¿Podía lograr sus objetivos y tener también una relación seria? ¿Quería él una relación seria?

«Pedirle a alguien que vaya contigo hasta los confines de la tierra es una relación muy seria».

Pero de nuevo anticipaba acontecimientos. Tenía que concentrarse en la segunda cita y ya pensaría más adelante en el futuro.

Poco antes de las seis, se dirigió al mercado a buscar los ingredientes de la cena y después se presentó en el apartamento de Hermione.

O mejor dicho, en el apartamento de su amigo.

Patrick O'Leary, millonario creador de software semijubilado, viajero, filántropo que luchaba por los derechos de los animales, propietario de uno de los gatos más famosos del planeta.

¿Raro? Sí.

En sus investigaciones, Draco había descubierto que O'Leary, de sesenta y tres años, pasaba el verano en su villa del sur de Francia y que Hermione y él eran buenos amigos pero no amantes.

Al menos se había disculpado ya por aquella metedura de pata.

Con la comida en la mano, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta de Hermione.

Ella la abrió enseguida y lo miró con una mueca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta rosa pálido y, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba muy guapa, pero resultaba claro que no esperaba compañía.

Él sonrió.

—Vengo a hacerte la cena.

—¿Para qué?

—Para comerla. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no dijo nada, pero se apartó para dejarle paso.

—¿Te has tomado el día libre? —preguntó él de camino a la cocina.

Ella lo siguió.

—Me he pintado las uñas de los pies.

Él bajó la vista y sonrió al ver el color rosa brillante de las uñas.

—¿Te has tomado todo el día libre? ¿No has ido al despacho en absoluto?

—He hablado dos veces por teléfono con Andrew —ella se cruzó de brazos—. Draco, ¿recuerdas que estamos en lados opuestos en ese asunto de la esmeralda? ¿Recuerdas que discutimos ayer?

Él levantó una botella de champán envuelta en una bolsa de hielo.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Champán?

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

—Pues te prometo dejarte sólo un poco mareada —le rodeó la cintura con el brazo—. Sólo lo suficiente para poder aprovecharme de ti.

Ella se apartó de él.

—No pienso sacar la esmeralda de la subasta a menos que mi jefe me obligue. ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu reclamación?

Draco sabía muy bien que no podían mantener la esmeralda y su relación en campos completamente separados, pero había confiado en que pudieran encontrar el modo de encontrarse en el medio. En ese momento, sin embargo, su único objetivo era restablecer su vínculo físico.

—No.

—Entonces no veo que tengamos nada que hablar.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a hablar?

Draco buscó copas en los armarios. Cuando las encontró, descorchó el champán y sirvió a ambos. Pasó una copa a Hermione.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—Tampoco me voy a acostar contigo.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de acostarse?

Ella aceptó la copa y tragó un sorbo.

—Eres el hombre más irritante y presuntuoso que he conocido jamás.

—Eso no es un buen brindis. Si vamos a arreglar nuestra relación, tendrás que ser un poco más optimista.

—Nosotros no tenemos una relación. Yo te utilizo para el sexo.

A Draco le decepcionó su respuesta, por supuesto, pero no le sorprendió. Al menos, ella había hablado de su vida sexual en presente.

—¿Quieres desnudarte ahora o después de cenar? —preguntó.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Ya te he dicho…

—Has dicho que no a hablar y a acostarse.

—Lo se, pero…

—Has dicho que me utilices para el sexo. ¿No quieres desnudarte para eso?

—Tú cocina —ella se volvió y se dirigió al sofá, donde se dejó caer con la copa de champán en la mano.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué opinas de…?

—Y no hables.

Draco empezó a silbar.

Aunque habría sido agradable tener una cita con una mujer que se mostrara relajada y coqueta en lugar de una que le fruncía el ceño, se consoló pensando que no lo había echado. Y había admitido que tenían química juntos.

Aunque no parecía muy contenta por ello.

Siguió silbando mientras preparaba los ingredientes para la salsa de espaguetis.

Después de un rato, notó que ella se había vuelto en el sofá y le miraba por encima del respaldo.

—¿Más champán? —preguntó él.

—Sí —ella levantó la copa y sus ojos se encontraron un momento antes de que ella apartara la vista—. Eso huele bien. ¿Salsa para pasta?

—Con salchicha italiana. Una especialidad familiar.

—¿De qué familia?

—La de un amigo mío. ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella le miró, y aunque distaba mucho de mostrarse contenta, sus ojos habían perdido su frialdad anterior.

—No deberías haber hablado con mi jefe.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Muy bien. Pues deberías estar enfadado conmigo también. Yo no te apoyé.

—Me siento decepcionado, sí, pero entiendo tus razones.

—¿Las entiendes?

—Tu trabajo es lo más importante en tu vida. No quieres ponerlo en peligro.

Ella se ruborizó como si se avergonzara, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Olvidémonos de la esmeralda, por lo menos hasta el lunes. No voy a estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad y quiero pasarlo contigo —él le tomó la barbilla y le rozó la mejilla con los labios—. Déjame darte de comer, darte placer…

—No te he perdonado —musitó ella.

—Lo sé.

—Te utilizo por el sexo.

—Ya lo has dicho.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y él vio que sonreía.

—Sólo quiero recordártelo. Tienes tendencia a crear tus propias reglas.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Seis

Durante la cena, el evitó cualquier discusión seria, sobre la esmeralda o sobre su relación, para centrarse en un coqueteo banal. Igual que seis años atrás.

¿Y no era eso lo que ella quería?

Por suerte, él no dijo nada que alterara la paz e interpretó su papel de aventurero libre de preocupaciones, mientras ella le agradecía en silencio que la hubiera buscado esa noche.

Seguramente no le faltaban compañeras de cama. ¿Por qué había ido a su casa? ¿Por qué intentaba seducirla? Tenía que haber algún motivo.

Pero saciada de pasta y pan de ajo, no tenía energía para examinar sus motivos.

Después de recoger los platos, entró en la sala de estar y puso música, un jazz suave que creaba intimidad en la estancia.

¿Y ahora qué?, parecían preguntar las notas.

Draco se acercó por detrás.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Ella se volvió con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—Oye, yo no… —se interrumpió y movió la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Para ti no. Oh, quieres decir contigo. De acuerdo.

Él le tomó las muñecas y le subió los brazos hasta colocarlos en su cuello.

—Sé que ya no bailas para la gente —le susurró en la sien.

Ella acomodó la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de él.

—No.

—No obstante, si quieres mover las caderas en círculos lentos y si te molesta alguna prenda de ropa…

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un pervertido.

—No. Soy un hombre.

—Exactamente.

Draco la atrajo más hacia sí y bailaron al ritmo de la música. El calor y la tensión sexual que siempre fluían entre ellos despertaron enseguida. El deseo que nunca parecía saciado recorrió las venas de ella como un río, un dolor no calmado…

Él movía las manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de ella, no con movimiento consolador, sino más bien excitante. La besó detras de la oreja y ella contuvo el aliento y respiró hondo, y el deseo de poseerlo se desbocó como un fuego en su interior.

Instantáneo. Caliente. Salvaje.

Él deslizó las manos debajo de la camiseta de ella y le acarició la cintura. Con un movimiento lento, le sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Ella se sintió libre y desinhibida con él como nunca antes con ninguna otra persona. Con él podía mostrarse salvaje durante la noche y seguir siendo respetable en el despacho durante el día. Podía compartir su cuerpo y proteger sus sueños, su mente y sus objetivos.

Era perfecto.

Él le besó el cuello y los hombros, y a continuación bajó la lengua por su estómago. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se agarró a sus hombros mientras él se arrodillaba delante de ella.

Siguió bajando por el cuerpo de ella, le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó hasta los tobillos. Ella sabía que el pequeño tanga amarillo era la única barrera que había ahora en su cuerpo.

Cuando él deslizó el dedo debajo del elástico, a Hermione se le doblaron las rodillas. Ya estaba caliente, por supuesto, estaba húmeda y casi al borde del orgasmo.

¿Por qué conseguía él aquello con tan poco esfuerzo? ¿Por qué una caricia de su dedo le hacía apretar los dientes y reprimir el impulso de suplicar más?

El dedo de él la penetró y la acarició rítmicamente, excitándola todavía más. Sentía su aliento caliente en la parte baja del abdomen y clavó los dedos en los músculos de los hombros de él, pidiendo en silencio que la chupara, que terminara aquella tortura dulce.

Para luego volver a empezar.

Consiguió su deseo. Él le bajó el tanga por las piernas y lo dejó caer al suelo con los vaqueros. No vaciló en acercar su lengua al pubis de ella.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza, y los labios, los dientes y la lengua de él encontraron el punto correcto, el ritmo y la presión apropiadas para lanzarla al clímax. El orgasmo le llegó antes de lo que esperaba, una explosión de energía maravillosa que convertía sus músculos en una masa líquida.

Draco la abrazó, la depositó en el sofá y le acarició levemente el vientre mientras la respiración de ella se iba haciendo más lenta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba desnuda y él completamente vestido. Sonrió, sabedora de que tenía que arreglar aquello lo antes posible.

Le quitó la camiseta, dejando su pecho musculoso al descubierto, y lo abrazó.

Con ayuda de él, terminó de desnudarlo y lo tumbó de espaldas en el sofá. Rodeó su pene erecto con la mano mientras le besaba el pecho y el estómago.

Él se movió y arqueó las caderas hacia ella, que empezó a acariciarlo con la mano arriba y abajo. Su pene erecto le vibraba en la palma y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tensó la espiral de deseo que volvía a sentir en el vientre.

No había motivos para no devolverle el favor que le había hecho, así que sustituyó la mano por la boca y succionó su pene. Draco le colocó las manos en la cabeza en un gesto silencioso de aprobación y ella relajó la garganta para recibirlo más adentro. Era la primera vez que le hacía aquello.

Pero su cuerpo gemía de soledad y ella quería que estuvieran cara a cara cuando volviera a llegar al orgasmo, por lo que subió por el cuerpo de él y lo besó en la boca. Se saboreó a sí misma en los labios y la lengua de él. Su intimidad se hacía más profunda con cada contacto, con cada caricia.

—Te necesito, Hermione —le susurró él al oído.

Ella lo montó, con las rodillas a cada lado del torso de él y los rostros muy cerca. La mirada de deseo de los ojos de él la dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Preservativo? —consiguió preguntar.

—Mi cartera.

Ella consiguió echarse hacia atrás y buscar los vaqueros con la mano. Encontró rápidamente el preservativo y se lo puso, sonriendo ante la idea de estar encima.

—Recuerdo que te gustaba más así —comentó el.

—Definitivamente.

Bajó las caderas con un movimiento suave y arqueó la espalda hasta que él estuvo completamente dentro. La penetración era profunda y enviaba cosquilleos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Movió las caderas para amplificar las sensaciones y le habría gustado mantener un rato ese ritmo.

Pero Draco no parecía estar de humor para un ritmo lento.

Él agarró las caderas de ella y las movió arriba y abajo a la vez que levantaba las suyas. Hermione sabía que lo dominaba un intenso deseo. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de él y se acopló a sus embestidas. En cuestión de segundos, ella volvía a estar al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando el clímax explotó en su interior, él arqueó el cuello y apretó las manos en los costados de ella, y ella supo que también estaba acabando.

Se regodeó en las vibraciones que recorrían su cuerpo y se concentró en ir recuperando el ritmo de la respiración.

Estaba más o menos segura de que su pulso acabaría por volver a la normalidad.

Pero en ese momento no habría apostado mucho.

Hermione se despertó con un timbre en los oídos.

Quizá fueran los ángeles, que tocaban un himno en su honor. Quizá fueran daños colaterales de aquella noche de sexo. Quizá la hubieran dejado inconsciente un grupo de bandidos empeñados en secuestrar a los gatos.

No, sólo era el teléfono.

Se apartó del cuerpo cálido al lado del suyo y estiró el brazo hacia el auricular. Habló sin abrir los ojos.

—Es domingo y todavía de noche. Espero que sea importante.

—Desde luego que sí, señorita Granger —contestó su jefe, con tono frío.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Señor Pascowitz —musitó.

—Ha habido un incidente en la casa de subastas. Necesito que venga enseguida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione le hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza y se concentró en hablar con su jefe.

—¿Incidente, señor? —tragó saliva con fuerza—. ¿Qué tipo de incidente?

—El peor. Un robo.

A ella le latió con fuerza el corazón. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la espalda. Pero tenía que preguntarlo.

—¿Qué han robado?

—La esmeralda Veros.

—Sal del taxi, Draco.

Aquel hombre loco y testarudo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Voy contigo.

Tenía que librarse de él. Si aparecía en la casa de subastas con el hombre que quería la esmeralda, que decía que la esmeralda le pertenecía, que era también su amante pasado, y presente…

Se estremeció. No quería pensar en las consecuencias.

—No puedes venir. No pueden verme contigo.

Él echó atrás la cabeza.

—Quiero estar allí por ti. Y necesito estar allí por mí. Es mi…

—No puedes venir. Esto es un asunto de la casa de subastas. La policía no te dejará entrar.

—Puedo intentar…

—No, esta vez no —tenía que conservar la calma y razonar con él, aunque dudaba de que alguna vez volviera a estar calmada.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría Draco con tal de recuperar la esmeralda de su familia?

Un hombre que se había criado con la riqueza y el privilegio con que se había criado él, un hombre que se dedicaba a perseguir tesoros, probablemente no aceptaría un no por respuesta durante mucho tiempo. ¿Había hecho algo drástico?

¿Había decidido recuperar la piedra a su modo?

¿Había violado la ley?

¿Había planeado él aquel robo?

¿Qué ocurriría cuando la policía revisara las cintas de seguridad y los viera a Draco y a ella juntos en la cámara acorazada? ¿Y si empezaban a investigar el pasado de ambos? Su relación saldría a la luz. Junto con los secretos de ella.

Le bastaba con pensarlo para empezar a notar un sudor frío.

Y, además del impacto en su trabajo, había algo más profundo, más personal. ¿Había sido una mentira su relación?

Resultaba inimaginable que pudiera ser tan crédula, tan imbécil. Draco era un espíritu libre, un hombre que vivía el momento. Seguramente no podía planear algo tan insidioso. Seguramente no la traicionaría a un nivel tan básico.

Aún así, cuando su jefe le hablara a la policía de la reclamación de Draco sobre la esmeralda, ¿tendría que ofrecerle ella una coartada?

No. No podía. No lo haría.

—¿Qué crees que parecería si me presento con el hombre que afirma que la esmeralda que acaban de robar le pertenece?

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron de rabia.

—No tenemos nada que ocultar. No hemos hecho nada malo.

—Señora, ¿quiere que arranque? —preguntó el taxista, claramente irritado.

—No —contestó ella.

—Sí —dijo Draco al mismo tiempo.

EI taxista puso el taxímetro en marcha.

—Va a ser un día muy largo.

—Pónganse en marcha —le dijo Draco—. Discutiremos por el camino.

EI hombre miró a Hermione con aire de disculpa a través del espejo retrovisor y salió al tráfico.

—No podemos aparecer juntos —insistió ella—. Tú has reclamado la esmeralda y yo soy la encargada de venderla. Ahora la han robado. Si aparecemos juntos, recién salidos de la cama, empezarán a hacer preguntas.

—Dónde hayamos estado y lo que hayamos hecho no le importa a nadie más.

Hermione se frotó las sienes.

—Es una investigación policial, Draco. Estoy segura de que preguntarán el paradero de todas las personas que tengan alguna relación con la piedra.

—Es mi esmeralda. ¿Crees que no estoy deseoso de cooperar con la investigación?

—Claro que lo estás. En tus propios términos.

Y no es tu esmeralda. No has probado nada.

—Tú todavía no me crees —repuso él con voz tensa.

—No es cuestión de creer —contestó ella, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se había complicado todo tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué no se había ceñido a su promesa de no volver a mostrarse impulsiva?

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó con calor—. ¡No quiero que vengas conmigo! Esto no nos dejara bien a ninguno de los dos. ¿Tú estás conmigo la noche del robo? ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de eso?

—Muy pocas, lo admito, pero… —la miró a los ojos—. Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Tú crees que he sido yo.

—Está claro que no —contestó ella, intentando calmar su ansiedad—. Estabas ocupado.

—Pero he podido contratar a alguien y distraerte a ti mientras la robaban.

Ella no contestó. ¿Acaso no había pensado justamente eso?

Él se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios rozaron la oreja de ella y el calor de su cuerpo la envolvió, recordándole el placer que podía ofrecerle.

—¿No crees que habría sido más eficaz distraer al guarda de seguridad? ¿O haber ido a cenar y hacer el amor con la ingeniera del sistema de seguridad? Eso habría sido más útil, ¿no te parece?

—Draco, yo no quería decir…

—Sí querías —él apartó la vista—. Para el taxi.

El taxista obedeció. Draco abrió la puerta antes de que parara del todo. Lanzó dos billetes de veinte dólares a Hermione.

—Para el viaje.

Ella miró el dinero flotar hasta el asiento del taxi mientras él cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Antes los hombres le lanzaban dinero seis noches a la semana. Era un acto deliberado. Ella lo había herido y él la hería a su vez.

Extrañamente, le halagaba poder herirlo.

Aunque probablemente no tendría oportunidad de descubrir lo profundas que eran esas heridas. Acusar a un amante de robo era un buen modo de apagar el fuego de la pasión.

—¿Seguimos, señora? —preguntó el taxista.

Ella miró por la ventanilla.

—Sí. Gracias.

Viajaron un rato en silencio Y Hermione se permitió revivir brevemente lo ocurrido con Draco. Sus caricias eran a veces gentiles, a veces exigentes y siempre parecía saber cuál necesitaba ella. Era un hombre increíble, inteligente y sensible.

¿Por qué había tirado eso por la borda por sospechas infundadas?

—Algo ocurre al final de la manzana —comentó el taxista—. No puedo acercarme más.

Hermione se inclinó para mirar por el parabrisas delantero y vio varios coches de policía aparcados en la acera delante de la casa de subastas.

Era real. Habían burlado la seguridad del edificio. La esmeralda había desaparecido.

—Me bajo aquí —musitó.

Salió del taxi a media manzana del edificio de ladrillo. Se detuvo en la acera y parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas.

Dos agentes de policía guardaban la puerta del edificio. Unas barreras bloqueaban la zona delante de éste.

Policía. Barreras.

Era inimaginable. Cómo las noticias que veía todos los días y que nunca había pensado que tuviera que ver tan de cerca.

El edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía de pequeña había sido escena de incidentes una o dos veces por semana. Pero allí no. Los delitos y el sufrimiento, la pobreza y la violencia no debían ocurrir en ese lugar elegante y privilegiado.

La seguridad de Callibro era concienzuda.

¿Cómo podía entrar alguien al edificio sin ser detectado, llegar hasta el almacén y la cámara acorazada y robar una joya valiosa? Se negaba a pensar en Draco. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para que hubieran robado la joya.

Un momento.

Seguramente faltaría algo más que la esmeralda. Era la única pieza que le había mencionado su jefe, pero tenían que haber robado más cosas. Ningún ladrón se tomaría la molestia de entrar en el edificio y en la cámara acorazada para irse sólo con una joya.

Echó a andar hacia las barreras. Tenía que encontrar el señor Pascowitz y planear su próximo paso.

Por lo menos no había curiosos. Seguramente llegarían, junto con los reporteros. Pero de momento estaban tranquilos.

—¿Es usted de la prensa? —le preguntó el policía apostado en la barrera.

—No. Trabajo en la casa de subastas. Soy Hermione Granger. Creo que el señor Pascowitz me está esperando.

El agente apartó la barrera y la acompañó a la entrada.

—¿Sabe lo que ha pasado? —preguntó ella por el camino.

—Nos han llamado a las tres y veinte del sistema de seguridad. Hemos llegado tres minutos más tarde. Si quiere saber algo más, hable con el teniente. Está dentro —su acompañante hizo una seña con la cabeza al agente que guardaba la puerta—. Ella puede entrar.

—Gracias… —Hermione leyó el nombre de la placa de él—, agente Santoni. Es muy tarde para estar trabajando.

Santoni se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que pasa con el turno de noche —sonrió.

Hermione se dirigió al despacho del señor Pascowitz mientras pensaba si habría llamado a más empleados o la había elegido a ella porque la subasta era responsabilidad suya.

Fuera como fuera, se convertiría en el punto central de la investigación. Su jefe le diría a la policía que Draco reclamaba la joya. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía esperar evitar preguntas sobre su relación con él?

¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que la policía quisiera saber dónde había estado ella durante el robo?

¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que pasara a ser sospechosa de un robo de millones de dólares? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía?

¿Horas? ¿Minutos?

Nadie le iba hacer caso a ella, ayudante del conservador, antigua bailarina exótica, nacida en la pobreza.

—¿Desea algo? —preguntó una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Ella se volvió con un sobresalto y se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo, ataviado con una camisa arrugada azul y pantalones azul marino. Tenía pinta de acabar de salir de la cama.

—¿Señorita?—preguntó él, acercándose más.

Hermione carraspeó.

—Soy Hermione Granger. Trabajo aquí. Me ha llamado el Señor Pascowitz.

—Teniente Capshaw —se presentó él.

La miró de arriba abajo y ella se alegró de haber tenido tiempo de ponerse un traje pantalón recién llegado de la tintorería. Aunque se sintiera muy poco segura, sabía que su aspecto transmitía seguridad.

—Usted está a cargo de la subasta —dijo Capshaw.

—Sí, así es. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Han burlado el sistema de seguridad del edificio y el de la cámara acorazada. Ahora iba hacia allí. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo?

Hermione no estaba segura de si era una orden o una petición, pero asintió con la cabeza. Si tenía que elegir entre la policía y su jefe, no sabía qué sería lo mejor. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que ambos la echarían a los lobos. Y no veía cómo podía evitarlo.

—¿Cómo han violado al sistema? —preguntó cuando bajaban las escaleras hacia la cámara.

—Con astucia.

—Pero ha saltado la alarma.

EI teniente alzó las cejas.

—El agente de fuera me ha dicho que les ha alertado la alarma automática —ella se interrumpió, pues no quería causar problemas a Santoni—. Sólo después de haberme acreditado, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. Supongo que la llamada de su jefe la ha sacado de la cama.

—Es donde está la mayoría de la gente a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—Cierto. ¿Pero estaba usted?

—Sí.

—¿Sola?

Hermione empezaba a pensar que el aspecto descuidado de Capshaw era una máscara. O quizá simplemente no le importaba su apariencia personal. Fuera como fuera, no estaba a punto de confesar algo que no había hecho y decidió osadamente sentirse insultada por aquella pregunta personal.

—No, teniente, no estaba sola. ¿Quiere que le dé una lista de mis conocidos actuales y mi historia sexual?

Él abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y la sujetó abierta para ella.

—Todavía no. Pero está disponible.

Aunque el corazón le latía a cien kilómetros por hora, ella asintió con frialdad y pasó delante de él.

—Necesito una lista de los artículos robados lo antes posible.

—Solo hay un artículo, señorita. Una esmeralda de 21,4 quilates. ¿La conoce?

Ella se paró en seco y lo miró. Esa vez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Por qué se tomaba alguien la molestia de entrar allí a por una cosa sola, aunque esa cosa fuera tan valiosa como la joya? ¿Por qué no llevarse la vitrina entera?

A menos que a los ladrones sólo les interesara ese objeto. Y la lista de personas que tenían tanto interés en ese objeto era muy, muy corta.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó al fin, con la esperanza de sonar competente y no asustada—. La esmeralda de la familia Veros. Es extraordinaria.

—¿Cuánto diría usted que vale una piedra así?

—Está valorada justo por debajo de dos millones, pero es posible que en la subasta se vendiera por más.

—¿Es la joya más valiosa que tienen en la cámara?

Ella tragó saliva.

—No.

—O sea que alguien buscaba específicamente esa piedra en concreto.

—Eso parece.

—¿Qué narices ocurre, Santoni? —preguntó Draco en el móvil.

—Hola. Yo estoy tomando donuts. ¿Y tú?

—No digas tonterías. He llamado a Comisaría. Sé que estás en el robo de la casa de subastas.

—Pues sí. Y no me extraña que te hayas enterado tan pronto.

—Eh, yo no me he colado ahí.

—Oh, no, claro. A ti te invitaron por la puerta delantera. Pero decidiste salir por la Ventana del segundo piso.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que volver a darte las gracias por no haberme llevado a comisaría y haberme metido en la cárcel?

—No. Olvídalo. Me meto contigo porque estoy aburrido. Prefiero un atraco a una tienda de licores a estos asuntos de alta sociedad.

—Eso es muy neoyorquino por tu parte.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Qué se han llevado?

—Una piedra verde.

—Y…

—Eso es todo. Tanto alboroto y solo se llevó una cosa. Yo me habría echado al bolsillo algo más.

—A lo mejor interrumpieron al ladrón.

—No. Por lo menos, el teniente no lo cree así. Hacía rato que el tipo se había largado cuando llegamos aquí y sólo hemos tardado tres minutos.

Creemos que colocó la alarma para que saltara cuando se hubiera marchado. O a lo mejor lo hizo por control remoto, como James Bond.

—He estado en esa cámara. El que haya entrado sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Has estado? —preguntó Santoni, sin disimular su interés—. Puede que te llevemos a comisaría después de todo.

—Sí, sí. Supongo que tendré que hablar con vosotros pronto.

—¿Hasta dónde estás metido en esto, Draco? —el tono de Santoni era ahora de preocupación.

—Bastante. ¿Tenéis alguna pista? ¿Alguna idea de cómo han entrado?

—Ah, no estoy seguro, mamá. Te llamo luego.

Draco respiró hondo.

—¿Está ahí el teniente?

—Sí. Compraré huevos y leche de camino a casa.

—Cuando le dejes la comida a tu madre, ven a verme a Sorba's. Te invito a desayunar.

—De acuerdo.

Su amigo cortó la llamada y Draco empezó a pasear por su casa.

Ni su misión de recuperar la esmeralda para su familia ni sus esfuerzos por conseguir a Hermione avanzaban en una dirección positiva. Puesto que era sin duda una de las últimas personas que habían visto la esmeralda, la policía lo interrogaría. Probablemente estarían interrogando a Hermione en ese momento.

Ella tenía razón. Su aparición juntos en la casa de subastas esa mañana habría suscitado muchas preguntas. Él siempre había preferido la bravuconería a la disculpa, las preguntas directas a los murmullos a escondidas, pero reconocía que la bravuconería no solía ir bien en investigaciones policiales.

Y desde luego, no beneficiaría la carrera de Hermione.

Su único consuelo en medio de la ansiedad de preguntarse lo que ocurría, y si Hermione estaría o no sufriendo, era que quizá Pascowitz no comentara su relación con la esmeralda. Aquel hombre no querría correr el riesgo de ofender a Sophia Graystone. A menos, claro, que se hubiera llevado él la esmeralda y necesitara salvar el pellejo.

Pero Pascowitz no tenía ni cerebro ni agallas para entrar en aquella cámara acorazada.

Entonces, ¿quién había sido?

Después de años de perseguir la piedra, de seguir pistas falsas y acabar en callejones sin salida, la gema había vuelto a desaparecer. Y precisamente cuando estaba tan cerca.

Otra vez.

Sabía que su abuela consideraba su búsqueda tonta y fútil. Pero de todos los tesoros perdidos que había encontrado, aquél era el que mas significado tenía para él. Era una búsqueda, no por generosidad o curiosidad, ni siquiera por la emoción del éxito. Era una búsqueda por el orgullo familiar. Su orgullo. La esmeralda no pertenecía a la familia Veros, pertenecía a los Graystone.

Por supuesto, si la piedra hubiera permanecido en posesión de su abuela, seguramente ella la habría donado a alguna obra de caridad, así que no se hacía ilusiones de que acabara ocupando un lugar destacado en la colección de la familia. No, su misión estaba motivada por la injusticia hecha a su abuela. La gema era suya y el que se la había quitado se había beneficiado de ello. Esa persona se había llevado algo que probablemente ella le hubiera dado de buena gana.

Y eso no estaba bien.

El honor innegable de su misión hacía que las sospechas de Hermione le dolieran más todavía.

Enfadado consigo mismo y con ella, se dirigió hacia el restaurante al que iría Pete Santoni cuando saliera de trabajar.

Resultaba frustrante que ella lo juzgara mal continuamente. ¿En qué momento se había comportado tan mal para que lo hubiera catalogado como un delincuente manipulador? Como si él tuviera una banda secreta de ladrones que iban por ahí planeando robos de tesoros que no podían conseguir por medios legítimos.

Lo mas sórdido que había hecho en su vida era pagar a gente para que le diera información que probablemente no le habrían dado de otro modo.

Bueno, eso y salir por la ventana de un segundo piso.

A medida que la ciudad empezaba a cobrar vida a su alrededor, él caminaba dejando que lo envolviera el dolor por las dudas de Hermione. El dolor de que ella no creyera en él ni en la conexión que había entre ellos era más fuerte que el causado por el robo de la esmeralda.

«¿Le has dicho que esta vez era diferente?», susurró su conciencia. «¿Te has molestado en hablarle de tus sentimientos?»

No. Estaba demasiado ocupado seduciéndola y haciéndole creer que todo aquello era pura diversión. Demasiado ocupado avanzando hacia sus objetivos como para notar que eso podía poner en peligro los de ella.

Aquella investigación podría desvelar el pasado secreto de ella y comprometer la carrera por la que tanto se había esforzado. E independientemente de lo que ella pensara de él y de su integridad, él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Porque aunque ella dudara de él, él sí creía en ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Siete**

—Está preparada para hacer las llamadas, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?

El agotamiento amenazaba con vencerla, por lo que Hermione apoyó la mano en la mesa.

—Sí, señor Pascowitz —contestó con calma, aunque en ese momento deseara darle un puñetazo—. Cuando lleguen los empleados, los enviaré a la sala de conferencias para la reunión y apartaré a algunas personas clave para llamar a clientes y vendedores.

—Procure que Andrew sea uno de ellos. Su calma resultara tranquilizadora.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, que pensó que, por suerte, Pascowitz nunca había visto a Andrew en un concierto de Celine Dion o no lo consideraría tranquilo.

Cruzó su despacho para abrir las cortinas, con la esperanza de que su jefe captara la indirecta de que se disponía a trabajar y se largara.

Pero, cuando llegó a las cortinas, algo la golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Qué…? —dio un salto, antes de ver a Draco de pie detrás de los largos metros de seda elegante. Él se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—¿Señorita Granger? —preguntó su jefe, alarmado.

Por supuesto, no avanzó hacia ella, y si el bandido de la esmeralda hubiera estado de verdad detrás de las cortinas, seguramente se la habría llevado como rehén sin que Pascowitz moviera un dedo.

—Perdón. Hay mucho polvo —musitó ella; rezó para que su voz no sonara tan asustada como se sentía. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Cómo había entrado en su despacho? Ella se esforzaba por no condenarlo sin pruebas y él se colaba en el mismo lugar en el que le preocupaba que se hubiera colado antes.

Respiró hondo.

—Tendré que hablar de eso con el servicio de limpieza —continuó—. De momento, será mejor dejar las cortinas así. Además, la prensa buscará cualquier resquicio para colarse.

Pascowitz levantó la barbilla en al aire.

—Esos buitres siempre están al acecho. Ésta es una noticia importante.

El hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—Nuestros clientes no deberían verse sometidos a esa indignidad.

Hermione apretó los labios. Ella quería también proteger a los clientes, pero la policía necesitaba cooperación para encontrar la esmeralda. Y cuanto antes lo hicieran, antes se iría Draco y podría seguir ella con su vida.

Sola.

—Bueno… —forzó una sonrisa—. Creo que debo empezar a hablar con esos clientes importantes.

—¿Le han molestado mucho las preguntas del teniente Capshaw?

Ella, sorprendida por el interés de el, negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me ha preguntado sobre todo por nuestra política de seguridad y los accesos a la cámara acorazada. Todo esta documentado electrónicamente y manualmente, por lo que me parecieron preguntas inútiles.

El señor Pascowitz se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio, en lo que resultaba una muestra de cansancio poco habitual en él.

—¿Qué les voy a decir al señor Malfoy y a su abuela? La familia Veros se ha puesto furiosa. ¿Se imagina cómo reaccionarán ellos?

A ella le dio un vuelco corazón.

—¿Le ha contado a la policía la reclamación del Señor Malfoy?

—No, no, es un asunto privado por el momento. La familia Veros son los propietarios y tienen una póliza de seguros importante. Si la esmeralda no aparece, podrán cobrar el seguro. Con suerte, la policía recuperará la piedra y llevaremos esta situación delicada ante la junta.

—¿Llevaremos? —Hermione no quería verse envuelta de ningún modo en el asunto de la propiedad de la esmeralda.

—Por supuesto. La subasta y todo lo que contiene es responsabilidad suya, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y estoy muy agradecida por esa oportunidad.

Pero Pascowitz no pareció notar el cumplido.

—Sabe —se puso en pie lentamente—, es muy posible que me llamen para tranquilizar a la señora Graystone sobre este incidente.

—Esperemos que sí.

Pascowitz le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Es una clienta muy importante —aclaró ella.

—Eso es muy cierto —el hombre se dirigió a la puerta, ya de mejor humor—. Hace usted un trabajo maravilloso, señorita. No se preocupe. El espectáculo continuará, como dicen en Broadway.

Salió de la estancia y, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Draco emergió de su escondite.

—¿Siempre es tan asno?

—Siempre —ella lo miró—. Es un poco tópico eso de esconderse detrás de las cortinas, ¿no te parece?

—No sé. Acusar a tu amante de ladrón era un argumento muy popular en las películas antiguas.

Ella levantó la barbilla, aunque la idea de imaginarlo instigando o llevando a cabo el robo de la esmeralda le parecía de pronto aborrecible. El hombre que había ido a su casa a ofrecerle espaguetis y champán no podía ser responsable de algo tan insidioso.

Aún así, tenía otros temas pendientes con él. Por ejemplo, su presencia allí cuando ella le había pedido que no se acercara. Estaba decidido a controlarlo todo, a tomar decisiones que la afectaban sin consultarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te buscaba. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —él enarcó las cejas—. Asumo que nos está permitido hablar.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—El agente Santoni es amigo mío. Un amigo que, por cierto, tiene una receta excelente de salsa para espaguetis.

Su tranquilidad la volvía loca. Aquel hombre la iba a arruinar. Su vida era clara y sencilla antes de que él volviera a entrar en ella.

Ahora, en el transcurso de unos cuantos días, dudaba ya de sus objetivos y ambiciones. Él le volvía el cuerpo débil y le nublaba la mente. Ponía en peligro su trabajo y los secretos de su pasado. Le hacía desearlo, después dudar de él, y después dudar de sus dudas de él.

Optó por centrarse en el robo en lugar de en sus sentimientos.

—Entonces supongo que estás al tanto de todo.

—Si te refieres a que sólo han robado la esmeralda, a que han violado un sistema de seguridad aparentemente inviolable y a que la policía no tiene ni idea de quién lo hizo, sí —la miró detenidamente a los ojos—. Lo sé todo. Lo sabía antes de que ese idiota de Pascowitz lo soltara. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo todos los días?

—Hago yoga por la mañana y _kickboxing_ por la noche.

—¡Qué estimulante!

—A mí no me hables de sexo.

Él adoptó una expresión de inocencia absoluta.

—¿Eso es lo que hacía? Yo creía que sólo hablábamos del caso.

—Éste no es tu caso. Tienes que mantenerte al margen. El teniente Capshaw ya me ha preguntado por mi coartada de anoche. No tardará mucho tiempo en llegar hasta ti.

La mirada de él se suavizó, como si comprendiera el pánico que sentía ella.

—Sólo porque estuve en la cámara acorazada. Ya has oído a Pascowitz. Él no les dirá nada.

—O sea que nadie tiene por qué saber lo nuestro.

Él le acarició la mejilla con pena.

—Lo sabrán. Tenemos que darles nuestra coartada y salir de la lista de sospechosos.

A ella le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—No. No puedo.

—Sí puedes. Y puedes contar con que el teniente será justo y discreto.

—Me parece que a él también lo conoces.

—Sólo su reputación. Ya te he dicho que Santoni es un buen amigo. Algún día dejaré que te cuente la historia de nuestro primer encuentro —le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Te gustará.

Le gustaba que la tocara. Le gustaba demasiado. Pero seguía cansada y confusa. No se fiaba y percibía que la entrada de Draco en su vida podía apartarla del camino que había elegido. Y no estaba segura de tener el valor de seguir el camino que él le marcara.

Por muchos años que hubieran pasado, por muy a menudo que se hubiera dicho que sólo lo habían pasado bien, por muchas que fueran sus dudas, lo cierto era que se sentía todavía atraída por él, unida a él.

Quizá había llegado el momento de dejar de acusar y empezar a comprender.

Lo miró a los ojos y le gustó el calor que le ofrecía la mirada de él.

—¿Por qué no has entrado en el edificio en tu papel de arrogante heredero de los Graystone y le has dicho a la policía y a Pascowitz que la esmeralda es tuya?

—Podría decir que lo he hecho por ti. Y aunque eso es verdad, también hay otra razón… autoprotección. A la abuela no le va gustar nada enterarse de que esa maldita piedra ha causado tantos problemas.

Ella echó a un lado la cabeza.

¿Maldita piedra?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Ella cree que soy un idiota por buscarla.

No le importa nada que no la encuentre.

—Y tú no has mencionado eso antes porque…

—Quiero encontrarla y su nombre me abre puertas.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrarla?

—Por orgullo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Había algo más.

—¿Y?

—Es lo correcto.

Hermione le creyó. La sinceridad de él consiguió aflojarle bastante el nudo de tensión que tenía en el estómago. La esmeralda significaba algo mas para él que una mera conquista. ¿Era posible que ocurriera lo mismo con ella? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si eso era cierto?

Darse cuenta de que los dos se jugaban tanto la reconfortaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Una cosa era cierta… estaban juntos en aquello. Y juntos encontrarían el modo de arreglarlo.

—Si encontramos la esmeralda antes que la policía, podemos quitarnos de la lista de sospechosos y mantener en secreto la falta de interés de tu abuela y mi pasado.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

—Se suponía que eso tenía que decirlo yo.

—Sí, bueno…, esta vez voy a ser yo la aventurera. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho. Pero antes tengo una pregunta.

—De acuerdo —musitó ella—. Yo también tengo una.

—¿Lo nuestro es una aventura de una noche?

Ella lo observó un momento.

—No estoy segura. ¿Has robado tú la esmeralda?

—No.

—Entonces no.

La mirada de él se posó en sus labios y ella movió la cabeza. Volvía a estar bajo su hechizo, pero no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente.

—Mi vida era perfecta antes de que tú volvieras.

—La mía también era muy cómoda.

—¿Y ahora vamos de cabeza juntos al infierno?

—Eso parece.

—Bien.

Hermione tiró de la cabeza de él hacia sí y lo besó en los labios.

Draco se hundió en su trocito particular de cielo y decidió que los labios de Hermione merecían ser preservados en bronce.

Aunque eso estropearía su suavidad lujuriosa y sería una pena.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para profundizar el beso, para poder deslizar la lengua en la boca de ella y saborearla de verdad. Hermione volvía a estar en sus brazos, ansiando su contacto en lugar de riñéndole y dudando de él.

No quería recordar la sensación de pánico y traición que había sentido en el taxi cuando lo miró con recelo. En vez de eso, se concentró en aquel contacto renovado y en la confesión de ella de que no era una aventura de una noche.

Había algo entre ellos que no se podía negar. Los sentimientos eran reales. Y aunque él no tenía ni idea de cómo transcurriría su relación, le reconfortaba saber que lo descubrirían juntos.

Bajó las manos por las nalgas de ella y la empujó hacia la mesa.

—¿Ese escritorio es tan fuerte como parece?

Ella le deslizó las manos en el pelo.

—No, y tengo trabajo.

—¿Entonces me echas?

Ella gimió contra la mejilla de él.

—Desde luego —él la estrechó fuertemente contra su erección—. Tal vez.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Puedes venir a verme después del trabajo?

—Sí —ella se apartó—. Y haremos una lista de sospechosos.

—Me parece que no quieres perder el tiempo.

—No. Y trae también todos esos recibos que has reunido sobre la historia de las ventas de la esmeralda. Todavía no me has dicho quién se la robó a tu abuela. ¿Lo sabes?

—Tengo algunos sospechosos —contestó el—. Pero no lo sé de cierto. Yo empecé a seguirle la pista después de que la empeñaran.

—Creo que es hora de averiguarlo.

—¿Crees que la ha vuelto robar la misma persona?

—O tal vez alguien que la conoce. Quizá. El ladrón no podía soportar ver que la vendían. Quizá tiene algún tipo de vínculo sentimental.

—La dejó en una casa de empeños un par de meses después de robarla, así que no podía tener mucho vínculo sentimental.

—¿Casa de empeños? ¿Y la policía no la habría encontrado allí fácilmente?

—Sí, si la hubieran buscado —hizo una mueca al ver la expresión confusa de ella—. La abuela no denunció el robo a la policía.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer, consideraba que estaba perdida y no quería hablar más del tema.

—¿No quería hablar más del tema? Pero eso es absurdo.

—Díselo tú un día que te sientas valiente.

—Ya entonces valía mucho dinero. ¿Ella puede renunciar a cientos de miles de dólares así?

—No. Hizo una reclamación a la compañía de seguros, les dijo que la había perdido y ellos le dieron una parte del valor en dinero.

—Pero podía haber conseguido el valor completo si les hubiera dicho que se la habían robado.

—Sí, pero para eso habría tenido que denunciarlo a la policía, cosa que ella no quería hacer.

—Los ricos son muy raros.

—A menudo sí —asintió él.

—¿Por qué nadie de la familia intentó inculcarle sentido común?

—Ni mi madre ni yo habíamos nacido todavía y parecemos ser las únicas personas de este planeta que alguna vez cuestionan sus decisiones.

—¿Crees que ella sabe quién la robó?

Él suspiró.

—Parece probable, ¿verdad? Eso explicaría su falta de interés por encontrarla.

—Y su falta de interés por que tú la encuentres ahora.

—¿Tú crees? —su abuela siempre calificaba su búsqueda como una pérdida de tiempo, pero el había empezado a pensar últimamente que quizá había algo más detrás de sus críticas—. ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Eso implicaría que el ladrón sigue vivo. Muchos de sus amigos ya no viven.

—Si el ladrón era un amigo contemporáneo de tu abuela, quizá ella no quería avergonzarlo. Quizá todavía no quiera avergonzar hoy a sus descendientes.

—Por dos millones de dólares, tenía que ser muy buen amigo.

—Tal vez fuera más que un amigo.

—Eso ocurrió antes de que se casara. Las mujeres de aquella época no tonteaban mucho.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas sí, y una mujer haría mucho más por proteger a un amante que a un amigo.

Él le tomó la mano y la abrazó de nuevo.

—Conque sí, ¿eh?

—No sé como consigues encontrar algo. No puedes concentrarte más de cinco minutos.

Él le besó la barbilla.

—Tú me distraes mucho.

—No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

—No pienses. Sólo siente.

Él le besó la oreja y le lamió el lóbulo. A ella el corazón le latió con fuerza en el pecho.

—Tienes que hablar con tu abuela —dijo débilmente.

—Esta noche ceno con ella en su casa. Puedes venir tú e interrogarla.

—No, gracias.

Él se echó hacia atrás.

—¿No quieres conocerla?

—Claro que sí. En una función benéfica, en una subasta, en mi despacho… Puede elegir cualquiera de esos momentos y lugares. Pero prefiero que no me conozca como antigua bailarina exótica y amante actual de su nieto.

—Soy su nieto favorito —él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo—. Y ella no sabe nada de tu pasado. Además, te admiraría, no te juzgaría.

Los ojos de ella reflejaban sus dudas.

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer en una mansión de los Hamptons.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan inteligente y segura de sí misma se mostrara a veces tan idiota? Ella había logrado muchas cosas en su vida y sin duda seguiría deslumbrando a las personas que la rodearan. ¿Cuándo dejaría de importarle tanto su pasado? A nadie más le importaba.

Pero sabía que el enfado no era el modo de romper sus barreras.

—Entonces te complacerá saber que en este momento está en la ciudad y que vamos a cenar en su apartamento.

—En Park Avenue.

—Naturalmente, pero tú no vives tampoco en un suburbio que digamos.

—Mi apartamento no es mío.

—Considéralo como una excursión para valorar antigüedades —repuso él—. Seguro que has hecho eso trabajando aquí.

—Sí, pero…

—Piensa en los contactos de trabajo que podrías hacer a través de ella. En todas esas joyas de familia y pedazos de historia que puedes vender.

Ella achicó los ojos.

—Te gusta tentarme, ¿verdad?

—Es mi misión en la vida. Vamos. Cena de domingo en casa de la abuela. No puede ser tan malo.

La expresión de ella seguía siendo dudosa, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Iré.

—Bien —él le dio un beso rápido y retrocedió hacia la puerta—. Le gusta que la gente se vista para cenar, así que estás perfecta como vas. Oh, y tienes un descanso para la comida, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente hoy no.

—Pues dile a Pascowitz que tienes una cita para comer con un VIP muy rico.

—¿Y quién es ese VIP?

Draco sonrió.

—Yo.

—Estamos fuera de la lista de sospechosos —anunció Draco, cuando les habían servido ya la comida.

Aunque olía deliciosamente, Hermione miró fijamente su plato de pasta al pesto y pollo a la plancha. Se había pasado la mañana dando la noticia a clientes, muchos de los cuáles no la habían aceptado muy bien, y tranquilizando a otros que ya se habían enterado del robo y querían saber cómo podía ocurrirles algo así.

Todo aquello era muy humillante y estaba segura de que su subasta se había visto mancillada irreparablemente antes de empezar. Hasta el momento, sólo dos clientes habían retirado sus artículos de la lista de ventas y Hermione sabía que tendría que luchar el resto del día para procurar que no hubiera más.

La noticia de Draco de que ya no eran sospechosos estaba muy bien, aunque ella seguía dudando de que pudiera mantener oculto su pasado.

—Ha sido muy rápido —comentó.

—No es nada oficial, por supuesto. Le he dicho a Santoni que pasamos la noche juntos y él me ha prometido decírselo a su teniente.

—¿Y no crees que investigarán a los empleados? Cuando lo hagan, mi pasado…

Él colocó una mano sobre la de ella.

—No importa.

—Pero…

—¿Es probable que el teniente Capshaw descubra que trabajaste de bailarina exótica aunque supongo que no lo incluiste en tu currículum?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Resultaba dudoso que su antiguo jefe del club mantuviera la historia de que había sido camarera y no bailarina si le interrogaba la policía.

—No puedes cambiar el pasado —comentó Draco con calma—. Y ya te dije que a Capshaw no le importará —señaló el plato de ella con la cabeza—. Por favor, come.

Hermione probó la pasta y se olvidó inmediatamente de los clientes airados, los directores preocupados y el acoso de la prensa para entregarse con placer a la comida.

—Al parecer, la policía ya no sospecha de los empleados —anunció Draco—. Burlar el sistema de seguridad y entrar en la cámara acorazada resulta demasiado sofisticado para un ladrón corriente. Santoni me ha dicho que no han encontrado huellas dactilares, pelos ni ninguna prueba física. Supongo que sabes que a las puertas de las zonas restringidas se accede a través de un código de barras que hay en las tarjetas de los empleados. Pues bien, el que usaron para entrar es de un empleado, pero pertenecía a uno que está de vacaciones.

Hermione estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Edward Klein?

—El mismo. Pero está en San Francisco y tiene su tarjeta consigo. El ladrón tuvo que hacer un duplicado.

—Pero así no entras en la cámara acorazada. Y la clave cambia cada semana.

—Por eso la policía cree que el ladrón alteró el sistema informático. Seguramente eligió un empleado al azar.

—Pero no nos favorecerá que nosotros estuviéramos en la cámara el jueves.

—Yo no fui la única persona a la que enseñaste la esmeralda, ¿recuerdas? Santoni responderá por nosotros y todo irá bien.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Pero a mí no me conoce. Si responde por mí, lo hace debido a ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

Ella nunca había tenido a nadie que la protegiera sin hacer preguntas. El esfuerzo de él resultaba sorprendente y reconfortante.

«No te acostumbres, Hermy. Sólo puedes confiar en ti misma».

Su conciencia, en forma de la voz de su madre, la devolvió a la realidad con un movimiento brusco. Podía apreciar a Draco, su interés y sus influencias, pero no debía darlos por supuesto. Le cubrió una mano con la suya y él levantó la vista y la miró sorprendido.

—Gracias.

Él le apretó los dedos.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad, socia?

¿En qué? ¿En su relación íntima? ¿En su acuerdo de negocios? ¿Cómo de profundo era aquello? ¿Hasta qué punto se mezclarían sus vidas?

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió al fin.

Siguieron discutiendo detalles y teorías tanto del robo original de la esmeralda como del actual, hasta que Pascowitz la llamó al móvil y le exigió que volviera el trabajo.

Draco salió con ella a la acera y le paró un taxi.

—Te recojo en tu despacho a las seis —dijo.

—¿Tengo tiempo para ir a casa a cambiarme?

—Estás muy guapa así.

—Preferiría ir de Chanel —aclaró ella.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo ver cómo te cambias?

Ella abrió la puerta del taxi.

—Nada de eso. Entonces no llegaríamos a tiempo.

—Si soy puntual, mi abuela se desmayará.

—Yo seré puntual, así que tú también.

La joven se sentó en el taxi y él se inclinó para darle un beso rápido antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando el vehículo se alejaba, Hermione se sentía increíblemente animosa y contenta. La presión en su pecho se había aflojado y pensaba que quizá habría un modo de salir de aquel lío sin que todo aquello le arruinara la vida. Le costó un momento reconocer lo que sentía y luego se dio cuenta de que era feliz. Draco la hacía feliz.

Al menos cuando no la volvía loca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Ocho**

Aunque Hermione había visto y hecho muchas cosas desde que saliera del bloque de apartamentos de su infancia en Las Vegas, nada la había preparado para el lujo del dúplex de Sophia Graystone.

El mayordomo que abrió la puerta parecía un personaje de una película antigua. Llevaba un esmoquin negro bien cortado y guantes blancos, y su pelo era de un color plateado brillante que iba peinado hacia atrás, apartado de un rostro sereno que parecía tallado en metal. Resultaba ciertamente intimidatorio, pero ella se recordó que estaba allí como invitada.

Se apartó del hombre y dirigió su atención al magnífico vestíbulo de techos 1altos. Una asombrosa araña de cristal colgaba encima de ella y lanzaba destellos de luz sobre la madera pulida del suelo. Seda pálida color melocotón cubría las paredes. Figuritas de porcelana reposaban sobre mesas antiguas y cuadros impresionistas colgaban de las paredes. Cada detalle, estatua y color habían sido planeados y estaban iluminados con arte. Era como estar en un museo, pero más cálido. La colección de objetos de arte parecía apreciada y amada. Sin duda limpiada diariamente por empleados como el mayordomo, pero apreciada de todos modos.

Ella volvió la vista al mayordomo, cuya dignidad no se alteró ni siquiera cuando Draco lo saludó con un:

—¿Qué hay, McElvy?

—No mucho, señor —sonrió el hombre—. La señora recibe en la biblioteca. Como son los primeros en llegar, pueden verla allí.

Echó a andar delante de ellos por el pasillo.

—¿Y a qué podemos atribuir su puntualidad, señor Draco? ¿A su encantadora acompañante, tal vez?

Hermione sonrió. Al parecer, el mayordomo no era tan estirado como parecía.

—¡Y qué lastima que todavía no me la hayan presentado! —continuó McElvy.

Draco se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¿Me he dejado mis modales en el metro?

—Estoy seguro, señor, de que no ha venido en metro.

Draco sonrió, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la colocó delante del mayordomo.

—McElvy, amigo mío, ella es Hermione Granger, ayudante de conservador en la casa de subastas Callibro, una dama de gusto impecable y refinado y una amiga personal de este servidor.

Hermione se ruborizó y estrechó la mano del mayordomo.

—A veces le gusta exagerar un poco.

—Sí, señorita, eso es muy cierto.

Ella inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—La casa de la señora Graystone es hermosa.

—Le complacerá oírlo.

—Pero apuesto a que es usted el que consigue que todo vaya como una maquina bien engrasada.

McElvy sonrió y Hermione vio que se había apuntado un tanto. Aquello no era muy distinto a visitar la casa de un cliente potencial. A todo el mundo le gustaba que apreciaran las arcas en las que sobresalía o las cosas que le importaban.

Solo se trataba de descubrir cuales eran esas cosas.

—¿Les apetece champán? —preguntó el mayordomo cuando se acercaron a la puerta de la biblioteca.

En una esquina de la habitación había una mujer que se volvió al oírlos. Llevaba un traje pantalón de un rojo vivo, pendientes de diamantes y el pelo plateado enmarcaba un rostro hermoso y delgado. Alzo las cejas, dos arcos oscuros situados sobre unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Draco.

—¿A quién le ofreces mi buen champan, McElvy?

—Quizá me he precipitado…

—Draco —sonrió la mujer—. Llegas temprano.

—Puntual por una vez, abuela.

A pesar de su sonrisa de bienvenida, Sophia Graystone no se había movido. Después de todo, aquélla era su casa, su mundo, así que Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y fueron ellos los que cruzaron la estancia hasta la mujer.

Sophia miró a Hermione con curiosidad.

—¿Y a quién has traído?

A la joven no le cabía duda de que Draco había llamado previamente a su abuela y le había contado a quién pensaba llevar. Quizá incluso por qué. Y era muy consciente de que Sophia la examinaba con interés, y probablemente lo haría así toda la noche.

«¿Esta mujer está aquí para utilizar a mi nieto, su dinero y su apellido?»

«¿Busca la emoción de sus búsquedas de tesoros o simplemente está deslumbrada por su encanto y su atractivo?»

Casi podía oír los pensamientos en la mente de Sophia y, en realidad, la admiraba por ello. Lástima que no tuviera ni idea de lo que sentía por Draco ni de lo que quería de él exactamente.

—Ésta es Hermione —dijo Draco cuando llegaron hasta su abuela—. Es una vieja amiga a la que he vuelto a encontrar en la ciudad.

—Hermione —Sophia le estrechó la mano con firmeza—. Encantada de conocerte. Toma una copa de champán.

—Gracias, pero no es nece…

—Tomarás champán —decidió Sophia, que colocó los dedos en el brazo de Hermione.

El gesto resultó tan extrañamente maternal que hizo que la joven sintiera un nudo en la garganta, lo cual sólo sirvió para recordarle que había sido un día muy largo y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Mientras abrían el champán, servían las copas y se instalaban en sillones, tuvo unos segundos para controlar sus pensamientos.

—Draco no suele traer aquí a sus chicas —comentó Sophia, sentada en un sillón color granate situado enfrente del sofá que compartían Draco y Hermione.

Su nieto se detuvo con la copa de champán al borde de de los labios.

—Abuela, hablas como si tuviera un maldito harén.

Sophia sonrió.

—No dejes que tu madre te oiga maldecir. Esta semana tiene una misión.

Draco levantó los ojos al cielo y tragó de golpe la copa de champán.

—¿Qué es ahora?

—Creo que son las misiones de las mujeres baptistas.

—¡Diablos!

Hermione sorbió su champán y observó a su amante y a la abuela de éste. Reconocía que aquélla era una oportunidad única de penetrar en la vida de Draco. El modo en que un hombre se relacionaba con su familia y el respeto, o falta de él, que demostraba decían mucho de su carácter. Independientemente del nivel económico, había visto muchas familias espantosas y otras que se amaban y sobrevivían juntas a desafíos, dolores y alegrías.

—Naturalmente —dijo Sophia—, quieren un cheque mío. No obstante, estoy retrasando el pago por el momento. Esas mujeres me despreciaron hace años cuando abrí un club para músicos de jazz sin trabajo. Me trataron como si le hubiera dado maná a Satanás.

—Cosa que tú jamás harías —repuso Draco.

Sophia se recostó en el sillón.

—Sólo si estuviera hambriento.

Hermione se relajó por primera vez desde que Draco le había dicho que la iba a llevar a cenar allí. Todo lo que había leído sobre Sophia Graystone era cierto. Era asquerosamente rica, de alta cuna y culta… También era animosa y divertida. Y una filántropa que apoyaba causas controvertidas sin que le importara lo que nadie pensara de sus decisiones.

—Acabará dándoles el dinero —comentó Draco, que miraba a su abuela con cariño y admiración.

—Claro que sí —Sophia miró a Hermione los ojos—. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

«Ella lo sabe», pensó Hermione.

¿Cómo había esperado ir a la casa de una mujer así y que no la hubieran investigado? ¿De verdad había creído que podía acostarse y ser vista con Draco y que no hubiera consecuencias?

El robo de la esmeralda lo había complicado todo. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más sencillas si él hubiera sido el aventurero sin dinero que ella había asumido que era en Las Vegas seis años atrás. Un aventurero con el que podía acostarse con abandono. Entonces no tendría que haber examinado sus sentimientos, haberse preocupado de lo que sentía él por ella ni de cómo se combinaban las emociones de ambos. Podía haber mantenido sus noches salvajes en una columna bien separada de la de sus días respetables.

—¡Oh, Draco! Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta para ver quién había hablado.

En la entrada de la biblioteca acaba de aparecer una pareja. La mujer era delicadamente delgada, llevaba un vestido rosa tenue y tenía el pelo castaño teñido con mechas claras. El hombre llevaba un traje azul oscuro y mostraba un porte militar.

La mujer corrió hacia Draco y se sentó a su lado para apretarlo contra su pecho.

—He oído que te ha interrogado la policía.

—Abuela —Draco miró con irritación a Sophia.

Ésta no dijo nada, parecía divertida. Tomó un sorbo de su copa de champán.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió la recién llegada, que debía ser la madre de Draco, pues tenía los ojos de todos los Graystone—. Tenía miedo de que tuviéramos que pagarte la fianza.

—Otra vez —añadió Sophia, que parecía complacida.

—Estoy bien, madre —Draco se ruborizó—. Y la policía no me ha interrogado, sólo he hablado con un amigo mío que es policía. La abuela ha exagerado. Otra vez. Además, la policía ya no te clava trocitos de bambú debajo de las uñas.

Su madre no parecía tranquila.

—En los lugares a los que tú vas, eso no me sorprendería.

—Lleva todo el día así —comentó el hombre que la acompañaba—. McElvy, necesito un whisky doble.

El mayordomo apareció con la copa ya preparada.

—Aquí tiene, coronel.

—Muy bien —el militar tomó un sorbo y asintió al mayordomo—. Excelente, como siempre.

Se acercó al sofá y Hermione se levantó. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Aquel hombre era importante.

La postura de sus hombros, la confianza de su mirada y el modo en que se movía, todo se combinaba para crear un aura que Hermione reconocía, aunque de otra manera, en su hijo.

No había esperado conocer a los padres de Draco. Él no le había comentado que asistirían a la cena. Pero de haberlo hecho, ¿habría imaginado una mujer delicada vestida de rosa y un hombre formal y militar? No. Y no había nada como conocer a la familia de clase alta de tu amante temporal con el tema de fondo de una esmeralda que valía millones.

Draco le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Hermione, te presento a mis padres.

Draco esperó hasta el postre para sacar el tema de la esmeralda. No había dicho nada a su abuela, aparte de que estaba mezclado en otro caso peliagudo, razón por la que ella se había mostrado tan contenta antes. En ocasiones parecía vivir a través de él y sus aventuras, lo cual le recordaba a Draco lo mucho que se parecían.

Algún día esperaba oír historias de la vida de su nieto y que ellas le recordaran también sus buenos tiempos.

A menos que su nieto, Dios no lo quisiera, se convirtiera en asesor financiero o algo igualmente aburrido.

Pero ahora tendría que explotar la burbuja de complacencia de su abuela. Era hora de que ella aprendiera cuál era el caso en cuestión y aceptara a ayudarles a buscar una solución. Necesitaba su cooperación y, para ello, lo más inteligente era pillarla desprevenida.

Además, estaba seguro de que ella sabía mucho más de lo que decía de su esmeralda «perdida».

—Respecto al robo en la casa de subastas Callibro… —comentó a la mesa en general, aunque con la vista fija en su abuela, sentada en un extremo de la mesa.

—¡Qué horrible! —su madre abrió mucho los ojos—. Ah, Hermione, ¿no es ahí donde has dicho que trabajas? Pobrecita, tener que trabajar en esas circunstancias. Espero que se ocupen de tu seguridad. Todos rezaremos una plegaria especial esta noche.

—Gracias por su interés —repuso Hermione, aparentemente sorprendida por aquellas atenciones—. No es necesario, de verdad.

Su madre sonrió a Draco.

—¿Por eso la has invitado a cenar? Muy bien hecho, hijo. La caridad empieza en casa.

Hermione palideció ante la palabra «caridad» y Draco tendió el brazo para apretarle levemente el hombro.

—Dudo sinceramente de que esta joven necesite nuestra caridad, Betsy —intervino su marido.

La madre de Draco hizo una mueca.

—Pues ciertamente, necesita nuestras plegarias. Presido una campaña de recaudación de fondos para las misiones de las mujeres baptistas, Hermione. Pondré tu nombre en nuestra lista.

—Es usted muy amable. Gracias.

Draco pensó que era una joven muy lista.

Había reaccionado bien, aunque debía avergonzarle pensar que un grupo de mujeres desconocidas pudieran creer que su vida era un desastre.

A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que la efervescencia de su madre suponía una intrusión bienvenida en la tensión y el caos que había conocido la joven ese día.

—¿Tú vas a Callibro, Sophia? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí —su abuela sonrió a Hermione—. Son un establecimiento estupendo. Malle estaría orgullosa.

—Hermione dice que no están llevándolo mal. La policía cree que ha sido alguien de fuera —intervino Draco, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su abuela le distrajera de su objetivo—, pero debe ser incómodo trabajar rodeados de policías que buscan huellas dactilares por todas partes.

Hermione le golpeó la rodilla con la suya por debajo de la mesa.

Seguramente debería haberle contado su estrategia de intentar que su abuela se sintiera culpable y los ayudara, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar sólo que no se le había ocurrido.

Además, Hermione se daría cuenta enseguida.

—¿Te han tomado las huellas a ti? —preguntó su madre, horrorizada.

—Sí, pero no ha sido para tanto. Yo entro a menudo en la cámara acorazada. Sería extraño que mis huellas no estuvieran allí —miró a Draco con irritación—. Y en la oficina va todo bien. Seguimos preparando la subasta del miércoles, sólo es cuestión de ajustar algunos detalles finales.

—Avisadme si tenéis problemas —intervino el padre de Draco con tono amable—, pero creo que podéis contar con que la policía será discreta. Malle era una mujer importante en la ciudad y siempre apoyó a las fuerzas del orden. Serán los agentes de seguros los que os hagan la vida imposible. ¿Han robado mucho?

—Eso es lo más raro, padre —contestó Draco—. Sólo se han llevado un artículo.

—¿Uno? —su padre enarcó las cejas—. ¿Quién se toma la molestia de entrar en una fortaleza como la casa de subastas para robar una sola cosa?

Draco miró a su abuela.

—A todos nos gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Como era de esperar, su abuela no mostró ninguna reacción. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

Draco siempre había pensado que había heredado de ella la habilidad para el póquer, que tan útil le había sido en más de una ocasión.

—¿Qué se han llevado? —preguntó su madre.

—Una esmeralda —contestó Draco—. Una grande. De 2l,4 quilates.

La abuela tomó un sorbo de su café, lo cual era revelador. El parecido con su esmeralda no le había pasado desapercibido.

Y normalmente, solía hacer todo tipo de preguntas sobre sus casos. El hecho de que ahora se mostrara aburrida también era significativo.

—Es propiedad de la familia Veros —intervino Hermione—. ¿Los conoce usted, señora Graystone?

Ah, la inteligente Hermione no tardaba en pillar las cosas. Draco pensó que tal vez el trabajo en equipo no le resultara tan difícil después de todo.

—Se han disgustado bastante cuando los ha llamado mi jefe —continuó la joven—. Creo que es posible que nos demanden.

—No, no me suena ese nombre —contestó la abuela—. Aunque puedo preguntarle a mi secretaria cuando llegue por la mañana.

Hermione sonrió amablemente.

—Eso sería maravilloso. La casa de subastas se toma muy en serio la seguridad. Nadie puede averiguar cómo entró el ladrón.

Aunque ella no podía saberlo, el tema de la seguridad suscitaba el interés de su padre.

—Cuando estaba en el ejército, lidió con temas de seguridad —dijo éste—. Quizá pueda ayudar —miró a Draco con irritación—. Mi hijo jamás me consulta sus casos. Demasiado orgullo para pedirle ayuda a su padre.

—Estaré encantado de escuchar tus sugerencias —replicó Draco.

Hermione le envió lo que probablemente pretendía ser una mirada medianamente cariñosa, pero que lo excitó. Habían pasado de la intimidad al recelo y las dudas, y después a la cooperación y a ser compañeros en diecisiete horas. Cuando se quedaran a solas, tendrían que resolver asuntos pendientes.

Y él quería resolverlos desnudos y en horizontal. Aunque tampoco diría que no a la vertical, la pared o la ducha podían ser interesantes.

—Me han contado muy poco de cómo entró el ladrón —dijo Hermione al padre de Draco—, pero su hijo creo que tiene información de su amigo.

—Se inclinan por alguien de fuera. Hasta el momento, los implicados parecen estar limpios y la tarjeta que usó el ladrón para entrar en la cámara acorazada pertenecía a un empleado que está de vacaciones. El ladrón también conocía la clave da la cámara.

—O sea que burlaron la seguridad informática —su padre arrugó la frente. Miró a Hermione—. Asumo que tenéis un sistema de seguridad conjunto además de otro separado para la cámara acorazada.

—Sí.

—Y guardas nocturnos.

—Al guarda lo dejaron inconsciente —intervino Draco—. La policía cree que fue algún tipo de gas lanzado a través de los conductos del aire. Luego el ladrón salió por los conductos, bloqueó el sistema de seguridad en el ordenador del guarda, se dirigió a la cámara acorazada y utilizó la tarjeta del empleado y la clave para abrir las puertas.

—Muy limpio y profesional —comentó su padre.

—Eso parece.

Su madre inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien contrató a un ladrón? —en sus labios se formó una media sonrisa—. Seguro que fue alguien del gobierno chino. La semana pasada vi una película en la que un grupo de ninjas querían robar todo el jade chino del mundo… Su padre le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Betsy, por favor. Deja terminar a Draco.

—Contratar a alguien tan experto sería muy caro. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó el aludido a su padre.

—Sí. Supongo que el que lo contratara tendría que pagarle muy bien para convencerlo de que sólo se llevara la esmeralda. Y sería muy arriesgado entrar en ese tipo de acuerdos con un delincuente.

Hermione se recostó en su silla.

—O sea que puede que lidiemos con un ladrón listo y experto y un contratante rico e inteligente.

Draco miró a su abuela, que los observaba en silencio con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Ella encajaba muy bien en la descripción del contratante.

Y aunque la idea podía resultar rara en relación con una abuela corriente, Draco no podía descartar nada cuando se trataba de las suya.

Aun así, ¿por qué robar una esmeralda de la que no quería saber nada? Después del miércoles, la piedra habría pertenecido a un nuevo dueño, quizá una persona anónima, y posiblemente la hubiera perdido para siempre.

Sólo que él no había tenido intención de permitir que ocurriera eso.

—Todo esto es muy perturbador —declaró su madre. Se levantó de la mesa—. Voy a buscar las cartas y podemos jugar al bridge.

Draco se levantó y apartó la silla de Hermione.

—No podemos, madre, esta noche tenemos que revisar mi investigación. Tengo que dar toda la información que pueda a la policía.

Cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él, enarcó brevemente las cejas, sabiendo muy bien que él no pensaba hacer eso.

Pero todos los demás parecieron aceptar su excusa y les desearon buenas noches.

Bueno, casi todos.

—Quiero hablar un momento a solas con mi nieto —declaró la abuela, que ya había dejado de sonreír.

—¿Se puede saber qué te propones? —preguntó Sophie en cuanto se cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Voy a recuperar tu esmeralda —él se dejó caer en el sofá—. Pensaba que me lo agradecerías.

—Te dije que te olvidaras de ella —ella, de pie ante él, lo miraba de hito en hito.

—Sabías que no lo haría —repuso él con tono animoso, fingiendo no notar el enfado de ella—. Y estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Pero luego lo han robado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido?

—Por supuesto que no.

Él achicó los ojos y le miró con atención. La frustración que ella había escondido tan bien antes había subido a la superficie.

—Pero sabes algo de la esmeralda que no me has dicho.

—Esa esmeralda no es mía.

—Sí lo es.

—No tienes pruebas.

—Sí las tengo.

Draco se levantó despacio y sacó unas fotos del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La mini cámara que le había regalado su padre le había resultado útil una vez más. Tendría que recordarle que le había ayudado a resolver sus casos muchas veces. A Hermione le molestaría saber que había sacado fotos de la joya en la cámara acorazada, pero Draco había aprendido hacía tiempo que no solía ser inteligente mostrar su mano en la primera ronda de apuestas. Tendió las fotos a su abuela y la observó ojearlas. Después de unos momentos, ella se las devolvió y lo miró con rostro inexpresivo.

—Esa piedra es muy similar a una que yo tenía. Pero tiene que haber docenas, centenares como ella.

Ella sabía muy bien que el color inusual y el tamaño de la piedra hacían que sus palabras resultan poco probables.

—¿Tú no quieres que pague la persona que te robó el collar?

—¡Draco, por favor! —ella se giró—. Hace sesenta años de eso. ¿A quién le importa ya?

—A mí. Se aprovecharon de ti y no lo consentiré.

Ella se puso rígida y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se aprovecharon de mi?

—Te conozco. Seguramente dejaste el collar encima de una mesilla. Tú confías en la gente. Crees en su carácter y no permitirías que traicionaran esa confianza.

Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—Eres un nieto muy bueno.

Draco, sorprendido de sentir un nudo de emoción en la garganta, le tomó la mano y le besó la palma.

—Tú tampoco estás mal para ser una anciana abuela.

—Sigue así y te borraré de mi testamento.

—Tú no necesitas testamento. Vivirás eternamente —él le apretó la mano. Cuando habló, lo hizo con suavidad—. ¿Qué pasó con la esmeralda, abuela?

—He oído que robaron una ayer.

—Tú sabes que ésa y la tuya son la misma. ¿Qué paso?

La mujer suspiró, le soltó la mano y retrocedió.

—Déjame consultar mis diarios y recordarlo bien. Hablaremos mañana.

—¿Y me dirás lo que sabes?

—Te diré lo que pueda —contestó ella con firmeza—. Vete a ver a tu hermosa chica.

Draco, que sabía que lo habían despedido, se dirigió la hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír a su abuela.

—De hecho, si tú me hablas más de ella, yo te hablaré más de la piedra.

Como Draco no sabía lo que sentía sobre lo que ocurría entre Hermione y él, ni cómo pensaba aclararse, movió la cabeza.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, abuela.

Ella le lanzó un beso con la mano.

—Y tú no lo olvides.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve**

Cuando el taxi se apartó de la acera, Draco abrazó a Hermione y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —preguntó ella cuando se separaron, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y los labios cosquilleantes.

—Es increíble. Somos increíbles. Somos un equipo fabuloso. Ha sido estupendo.

Hermione, que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, lo miró fijamente.

—Has perdido el juicio.

—No sería la primera vez —él se encogió de hombros—. Y no tengo un harén.

—De acuerdo.

—Estoy loco por ti —dijo él; y volvió a besarla.

Aunque todavía confusa, Hermione se entregó a aquel momento. La tensión nerviosa que la había consumido mientras esperaba en la puerta de la biblioteca desapareció en un instante. El calor y el sabor familiares de Draco la inundaban de deseo. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de él para regodearse en la sensación de su corazón latiendo con fuerza bajo las yemas de los dedos de ella.

Él era increíble, y definitivamente, eran increíbles juntos.

Pero suponía que, con lo de ser un equipo, él se refería al interrogatorio durante la cena. Y tenía que reconocer que todo aquello le había resultado estimulante, cosa que no se esperaba. Podía comprender muy bien la atracción de aquel negocio de buscar tesoros que tanto amaba Draco.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo de tu abuela? —susurró, con la esperanza de recordarle que estaban en un taxi y aquellos abrazos no podían llegar demasiado lejos. Al igual que el jueves por la noche en el restaurante, tendían a olvidar lo que les rodeaba cuando se tocaban.

—No mucho —él deslizó una mano bajo la chaqueta y la blusa de ella y la subió hasta su pecho—. Hablaremos mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué entonces?

—Ella quiere revisar sus diarios.

Aquello, a Hermione, le sonaba a ganar tiempo.

—¿La esmeralda es suya?

Él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

—¿Dudas de mí?

A ella se le encogió el estómago y dio un respingo.

—No… —aquel hombre era increíble con las manos—. ¿Ha admitido que la esmeralda era de ella?

—Más o menos.

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Más o menos? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Sabe mucho —él le fue besando el cuello hasta la oreja.

Sus labios también eran increíbles y a Hermione le cosquilleaban los muslos, por lo que pensó que era mejor dejar aquella conversación para otro momento.

Bajó la mano por la camisa blanca inmaculada de él.

—Nunca te había visto con traje.

Él le subió el dobladillo de la falda y encontró rápidamente el punto caliente de ella entre los muslos.

—Los odio.

—Se recostó en el rincón del asiento, bloqueando con su cuerpo la vista de ella del conductor y ella lo miró con atención.

—Me gusta. Sexy —pasó los dedos por el pelo sedoso de él—. Pero estaría mejor sin la corbata.

Él apartó las bragas de ella y deslizó los dedos en su interior.

—¿Seguro?

Ella dejó de respirar, y volvió a hacerlo, con violencia, cuando el pulgar de él encontró su clítoris y los dedos empezaron a moverse rítmicamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose como un pez boqueando en la arena, consiguió de algún modo que sus manos le respondieran lo suficiente para aflojarle la corbata y desabrocharle el botón superior de la camisa. Después, se entregó al placer intenso que sólo Draco parecía capaz de darle.

Todo su cuerpo se tensaba anticipando la siguiente caricia, el siguiente beso en el cuello, el siguiente soplo de aliento cálido. Sabía que llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento. Sabía que solo él podía hacer que ocurriera eso. Se agarró a él, aferrada a sus hombros, y cerró los ojos para regodearse en su rendición.

Después del día que había tenido, se merecía un orgasmo.

Arqueó la espalda para facilitar el movimiento del pulgar de él y consiguió lo que buscaba.

Fue un orgasmo intenso y largo, con las caderas moviéndose a cada vibración y el corazón saltando al mismo ritmo.

Estaba bastante segura de haber gemido. No creía haber gritado, pero, si lo había hecho, no le importaba.

Cuando cesaron las palpitaciones, acarició la mejilla de Draco.

—Lo necesitaba.

Él sonrió y la besó brevemente.

—Lo imaginaba.

Cuando paró el taxi un par de minutos más tarde, ella miró por la ventanilla; hasta que no vio su bloque de apartamentos, no supo dónde estaba.

Draco la ayudó a salir y, cuando pagaba al taxista, ella oyó decir a éste:

—Eh, amigo, cuando quiera.

Draco y ella se tomaron de la mano en la acera y Hermione se obligó a transformarse brevemente en la ejecutiva respetable que era y saludar educadamente con la cabeza al portero. Pero una vez en el ascensor, se concentró plenamente en Draco, el placer que le había dado, el placer que quería darle a él y la larga noche que tenían por delante.

Su celibato autoimpuesto sin duda la había hecho más sensible, había conseguido que necesitara aun más esas liberaciones.

No podía ser él, ¿o sí? No podía ser aquella conexión, aquella química única que compartían.

No era ella. Ella no era especial. Aquello era simplemente una continuación de sus dos noches ardientes en Las Vegas.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, ella intentó apartar las dudas y preguntas de su mente. Una buena idea, pues en el momento en que cerró la puerta, Draco se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata y la apretó contra la pared. En cuestión de segundos, la falda de ella estaba en el suelo.

Sus medias hasta medio muslo no suponían ninguna barrera para las manos de él, y cuando tiró de las bragas, que rompió en uno de los lados, gimió:

—Lo quiero todo fuera menos las medias.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó ella con el último vestigio de cordura que le quedaba.

—Hacer el amor —él tiró las bragas al suelo—. O estamos a punto de hacerlo.

—No, me refiero a esta relación, sociedad o lo que sea. Se está complicando mucho. Tú estás resolviendo un caso, recuperando una joya de tu familia. Yo salvando mi trabajo. ¿No crees que…?

—¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación ahora?

Ella lo miró, tan cerca, tan caliente y sensual.

Recorrió con la vista su rostro, la mirada de sus ojos verdes, su pelo revuelto, y siguió después por su piel bronceada, el movimiento sutil de los músculos en los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen, la mata de pelo oscuro que se estrechaba desde el pecho y desaparecía en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y tiró del rostro de él hacia ella.

—La verdad es que no.

Él unió los labios de ambos en un beso intenso. Su necesidad de él explotó como antes. Tiró de la cintura de sus pantalones y deslizó las manos para bajárselos junto con los calzoncillos. Él la ayudó a quitárselos y juntos atacaron a continuación la blusa de ella, de la que saltaron dos botones. Cuando consiguió estar desnuda con excepción de las medias, tomó su erección con la mano. Lo quería dentro. Quería la intimidad, el placer, la liberación y estaba segura de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho si no ocurría en el segundo siguiente.

Él gimió contra su cuello.

—¿Preservativo?

Ella, que no quería soltarlo, acarició su pene.

—En mi bolso.

Él se arrodilló, buscó un momento en el bolso y se incorporó de nuevo con un paquetito de aluminio en la mano. Ella le quitó el preservativo y se lo puso. Le habría gustado torturarlo haciéndolo despacio, pero el deseo que él había satisfecho en el taxi había regresado con fuerza y no estaba de humor para un viaje lento hacia el placer. Lo quería dentro y lo quería ya.

Él parecía opinar lo mismo, pues la levantó inmediatamente por la cintura y sujetó su peso contra la pared. Ella le abrazó las caderas con las piernas. Él la penetró con un movimiento fuerte.

Ella soltó un respingo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse plena, del placer vibrante que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Draco… —susurró, con una mezcla de súplica y suspiro.

Seguía llevando las medias y sintió curiosidad por la imagen que formaban juntos. Cuando bailaba, siempre era muy consciente de los ángulos de su cuerpo, del modo en que tenía que girarse y moverse para conseguir un efecto más sensual. Ganaba más dinero con las propinas que con el sueldo, y cuanto más popular fuera con los clientes, más dinero sacaba.

Todo era cuestión de negocios.

En su mayor parte, había estado ajena a la excitación que provocaba e intentado no imaginar las erecciones que causaba. Era más fácil, más tolerable, hacer su trabajo si se distanciaba mentalmente del aura sexual que había en el escenario y en el club.

Ahora, con Draco moviéndose contra ella y sus cuerpos interpretando un ballet sensual y poderoso, comprendía al fin por qué tantas chicas se excitaban cuando actuaban.

Con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de él, abrazó sus caderas con las piernas. El placer de su pene dentro la empujaba contra la pared. La respiración de él era laboriosa y sus músculos estaban tensos. Ella se aferraba a él.

Con la tensión aumentando en su vientre y la sensación de que el orgasmo estaba ya allí, no pudo evitar recordar Las Vegas. Aquella noche ella se sentía sola y él la había fascinado y había satisfecho después una necesidad.

Ahora todo era diferente.

El sexo era bueno, tal vez incluso mejor. Pero había ahora una proximidad y una sensación de unión que antes estaba ausente.

Esa diferencia la asustaba. Aunque también la fascinaba.

Draco incrementó de pronto la velocidad. Clavó las manos en las nalgas de ella.

—Hermy, yo…

Ella lanzó un gemido, pues la tensión acababa de explotar en su interior.

—Draco la embistió tres veces más y llegó también al clímax. Disfrutaron juntos del orgasmo, absorbiendo el momento, y después los dos se deslizaron débilmente al suelo.

Draco se apartó de encima de Hermione y se colocó de espaldas.

—He vuelto a llamarte Hermy. Perdona.

Ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No importa. Te recordaba otro momento, ¿verdad?

—Echo de menos la máquina tragaperras.

—¿Para qué?

Él sonrió al pensar en la habitación donde habían pasado aquel fin de semana en Las Vegas.

—Por la atmósfera, por supuesto.

Ella se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró.

—Estás de broma.

—Sí —él le apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara—. Tu amigo Patrick tiene mucho más gusto para las casas.

—Pero el jacuzzi estaba bien.

—Sí —la miró, deseoso de perderse en su belleza, en su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos azules brillantes. Se le ocurrió que podía mirarla mucho, mucho tiempo y no cansarse nunca. Podemos ir un fin de semana a la casa de mi familia en las Bermudas. Hay un jacuzzi excelente.

Al igual que la vez anterior en que había mencionado un viaje, una sombra pasó por los ojos de ella. Le dio un beso rápido y se incorporó.

—Sí. Cuando quieras —contestó.

Estaba claro que no creía que estarían juntos el tiempo suficiente para hacer una escapada tropical. Draco lo leía en su rostro tan claramente como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Quería convencerla. Quería asegurarle que había mucho, mucho más entre ellos que una esmeralda desaparecida y unos buenos momentos entre las sábanas.

Miró a su alrededor, la ropa esparcida por el suelo. De acuerdo. Quizá buenos momentos en el suelo.

Pero había sido un día largo y emotivo y no quería romper aquella paz tenue. Tendría tiempo de sobre de demostrarle que pensaba proseguir en serio aquella relación.

—Bien, ¿qué vamos…? —se interrumpió al ver a Hermione cerca de allí, con las fotos de la esmeralda apretadas en las manos.

Se había acabado la paz.

Ella lo miró con ojos acusadores.

—¿Dónde hiciste estas fotos?

Draco no veía el modo de eludir el tema.

—Las hice el día que me dejaste entrar en la cámara acorazada.

Una expresión de furia cubrió el rostro de ella.

—Las necesitaba para un experto en gemas —continuó él.

Agarró los pantalones y se los puso. Probablemente era mejor defender ciertas cosas vestido.

—Ningún experto podría definirte las características de una esmeralda por una foto.

—Pero el color es muy poco usual, tú lo sabes. Por no mencionar la rareza del tamaño.

—¿Y por qué no se las ensenaste a Pascowitz el viernes?

Draco comprendió en ese momento que su tendencia a no mostrar todas sus cartas al principio seguramente le había salvado a ella el puesto. Pascowitz la habría culpado a ella de aquella violación de la seguridad. Desgraciadamente, su ambición por conseguir la esmeralda lo había cegado a aquella posibilidad.

—Porque esperaba no necesitarlas —le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear—. Y quería el testimonio del experto en persona. El viernes estaba fuera de la ciudad y fijó una reunión con él para el lunes por la mañana.

Ella palideció.

—¿Mañana?

Él tendió la mano para agarrar la de ella, pero Hermione le pasó las fotos y se alejó desnuda por el pasillo.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Tenía que habértelo dicho antes.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No. No deberías haberlas sacado —se alejó al dormitorio.

Draco la siguió y la encontró poniéndose una bata de seda, la misma que había lanzado sobre la cama cuando se había vestido antes de la cena.

Normalmente solía ser bastante inepto en reconciliaciones. Las disculpas no eran su punto fuerte, algo que seguramente también había heredado de su abuela, por lo que tenía que esforzarse bastante.

—Lo siento —repitió—. La esmeralda es muy importante para mí.

Ella seguía furiosa.

—Y estás dispuesto a traicionarme por conseguirla.

—No —no la había traicionado. Simplemente había buscado el medio más expeditivo para llegar a un fin. Su fin—. Sólo necesitaba las fotos —comentó, consciente de que su explicación sonaba ridículamente débil.

—Hay fotos excelentes en nuestro folleto.

—Necesitaba las mías. Micro fotos de cerca. Tenía que estar seguro de haber cubierto todos los detalles.

—Pero no preguntaste —comentó ella con tono acusador—. Simplemente las hiciste —cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando volvió abrirlos, no expresaban furia. Estaban llenos de dolor.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—No pensaste ni por un momento en la posición en que me colocarían esas fotos. ¿De qué más sacaste fotos? ¿Del puesto de guardia? ¿De los pasillos y paneles de seguridad? ¿O quizá de los conductos del aire acondicionado?

Draco empezaba a enfadarse a su vez.

—No tuve nada que ver con el robo.

—Eso dices tú —ella levantó la barbilla—. Creo que debes irte.

Él se acercó y la agarró por los hombros.

—¡Maldita sea, yo no la robé!

Hermione apartó la vista.

—Estoy cansada. Ha sido un día largo y tienes que irte.

—¡Mírame! —él la sacudió levemente, abrumado por la furia y el miedo que lo embargaban—. ¿Tú crees que yo he robado, o hecho robar, esa gema?

Ella retrocedió.

—Draco, no. Ahora no.

Él se negaba a ceder. Tenían algo especial juntos, pero si ella no creía en aquel rasgo básico de su carácter, no tenían nada.

—Ahora sí. Quiero saberlo. Necesito saberlo.

Ella suspiró.

—No quiero creer que seas responsable.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—Pues es la única que vas a tener —le apretó en el centro del pecho con un dedo—. Me mentiste en Las Vegas. Me hiciste creer que eras pobre. Utilizaste nuestra relación de entonces para entrar en la cámara acorazada. Después contaste tu gran plan para recuperar la esmeralda que supuestamente le habían robado a tu abuela, pero olvidaste mencionar que ella no quiere recuperarla. Luego tienes un amigo entre la policía y un padre que es un experto en seguridad. Y siempre que me doy la vuelta, descubro algo que me has ocultado, otro aspecto de tu plan que es todavía secreto.

Avanzó hacia él; lo obligó a retroceder hasta el umbral.

—Y para que te enteres, no estoy de humor para oír lo que querías o lo que planeabas hacer antes de esta mañana. Alguien ha robado esa esmeralda y, desde mi punto de vista, tú eres un buen sospechoso. Así que ¿de verdad quieres que conteste a esa pregunta sobre si creo que eres culpable?

Él guardó silencio un momento; al observar el agotamiento y la frustración que expresaba el rostro de ella, pensó en sus palabras y en el egoísmo de él desde el momento en que había vuelto a entrar en su vida.

—No, creo que no —se volvió—. Me iré.

—Estupendo. Por favor, hazlo.

Draco se acercó a por su camisa, chaqueta y corbata y salió del apartamento para vestirse en el ascensor. Estaba enfadado y decepcionado con ella, pero, sobre todo, consigo mismo. Tomó un taxi, paró en un bar cerca de su apartamento y pidió una taza de café fuerte.

—Draco, tienes un aspecto horrible —le dijo Bobby, el camarero, cuando le sirvió el café.

—Me alegro.

—Tiene que ser un trabajo o una mujer.

Draco tragó un sorbo de café.

—Peor. Las dos cosas.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Tal vez más tarde. Ahora no.

El camarero se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Draco suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que forjar su propio camino? ¿Por qué no había contado sus planes a Hermione? ¿Por qué no podía consultarle antes de dar pasos?

Quizá al principio habían sido extraños incómodos con un pasado, pero ya no lo eran y había tenido oportunidades de sobra para ser sincero. Su necesidad de tener el control, de hacer las cosas a su modo lo iba a estropear todo. Tal vez si intentaba que funcionara su relación con ella, pero no le había confiado su misión con la joya de familia, no había puesto fe en el vínculo que los unía.

—No era de extrañar que ella se alejara de él.

Cuanto más pensaba en los últimos días, más seguro estaba de que había estropeado algo maravilloso. Trabajaban bien juntos. Ella captaba sus indirectas. Comprendía sus motivaciones sin que él tuviera que explicárselas. En el terreno personal, su risa le calentaba el alma. Su deseo evidente de él le hacía sentirse fuerte e importante. Quería tocarla, protegerla y disfrutar con ella cada momento del día.

Pero cuando encontraran la esmeralda, cuando la reclamara públicamente como propiedad de la familia Graystone, se iría. A la siguiente aventura y al siguiente desafío. Él nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un sitio. Algún día quizá lo abandonara el ansia de aventuras, pero por el momento sabía que era una parte tan importante de él como el respirar.

Hermione estaba bien instalada en la ciudad. En Las Vegas le había dicho que, cuando consiguiera por fin llegar a Nueva York y encontrar un sitio en el que encajara, no lo dejaría nunca.

Antes o después, avanzarían en direcciones opuestas.

Quizá ella tenía razón. Quizá necesitaba recuperar su actitud de Las Vegas, disfrutar por el momento y al diablo con las complicaciones y los sentimientos. Desde luego, era más sencillo. Más simple.

¿Y desde cuándo tomaba el camino más sencillo?

Sonó su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró la pantallita.

Hermione.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Hola.

—No hables —dijo ella—. Sólo quiero decirte una cosa y me voy a la cama. Es algo que me cuesta admitir, así que puedes sentirte afortunado de que me sienta tan débil en este momento que esté dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero disculparme…

—No hables. Allá va —ella respiró hondo—. Creo que no robaste la esmeralda. Creo que eres un hombre que adquiere sus tesoros con honor y orgullo. Te creo, Draco. Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Draco esperó el resto, una explicación de lo que significaba aquello.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó con cautela.

Nada.

Ella había colgado.

Draco guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se inclinó sobre su café.


End file.
